Nightmares or Realities
by WelshCanuck
Summary: When Phoebe is woken from nightmares that seem real,they find out the truth of what happened to the youngest as a child. Now a demon wants to finsh what he started,taking her and others. Leaving Prue and Piper to figure it out alone and to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction**

Have you ever read or even heard of the book Jacob Two Two and the Hooded Fang...? great story written by a Canadian author. Well that story insprired this fic... Google it. and read it if you have children. Its GREAT!!

* * *

Nightmares or Reality

* * *

She had not slept in what felt like weeks, but yet it was only three days, for she was afraid of the same nightmare. It came every night and haunted her every the day. What did it mean she did not know, but she knew that one day she would, and when that day came she would wish it never had.

Again, as she had many nights before, she walked quietly down the steps to not wake her sisters. Putting on the kettle she made a cup of tea. It was something that her grandmother had taught her when she couldn't sleep. Making her way to the solarium she sat with her tea as her mind drifted to younger, carefree days. When her sisters and her had no worries. They had no demons to deal with whether in real life or in their dreams

She had managed to keep her sleepless nights away from her sisters thus far, but for how much longer she did not know. Piper was usually at the club till late and Prue was either on a late photoshoot or an early one, hence she was in bed early. Leaving Phoebe to figure out her nightmare alone. Right now though she didn't mind, she didn't want to worry them. They had their own lives to live and she did not want to bother them with a silly little nightmare.

* * *

Piper walked up to the Manor after she closed P3 for another night. She noticed the light on towards the back of the house and was wondering who could be up at that hour. Secretly she hoped it was Leo waiting up, though she doubted it as he was with a new charge lately and somehow she had a feeling that it was one of her sisters, and most likely Phoebe. She knew that something had been keeping her baby sister awake at nights, and she intended to find out that night.

Phoebe sat in the solarium flipping through pictures of their past. She hoped that somewhere would give her the answers she needed.

"Phoebe?" Piper walked into the solarium and made her way towards her youngest sister, "What are you doing up at this hour? Don't you have classes tomorrow?"

"Hey Piper." Phoebe looked uo at her sister, "Yeah I do. I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh? You want to talk about it?" Piper asked as she sat in beside her sister

"No. I'll work it out. Thanx though." Phoebe looked back to the album in front of her

"Phoebe." Piper started. "You can't keep things from Prue and I. We're here for you and you have to start realizing that."

"I do Piper, but right now it's ok. If it gets any worse I'll let you two know, I promise."

"Phoebe." Piper looked at her sister unconvinced

"Piper I'm fine, really. Now go to bed." Phoebe said a bit harsher then she intended. It was just that now she wanted to deal with this on her own. For she had a feeling that she was meant to.

"Phoebe."

"Piper I'm fine really. It's just a little insomnia. It'll pass in a few days, it always does."

"Ok, but you know that you can come to us if anything is wrong right?""

"Yes I do. Now go to bed." Phoebe said as she kissed Piper on the cheek. "Do me a favour?" she looked at Piper with hope.

"Depends." Piper answered having a feeling she knew what Phoebe was going to ask her.

"Don't tell Prue yet about this. I need to figure things out first." she added in quickly before PIper could say anything.

"Phoebe." Piper said in disappointment

"Please."

Piper looked at Phoebe with her own version of the Mother look. "Ok, but you had better tell her by Friday night, or I will."

Phoebe gauged her big sisters look and she knew she meant it. She had two days to tell Prue or Piper would. "Ok. Deal." She agreed. "Now will you go to bed?"

"I will if you come with me."

"Won't that cramp Leo's style." She said with a cocky grin.

"No." Piper told he,r as she hit Phoebe playfully. "Come on you. Leo is away for the next week, and you need some sleep." She grabbed Phoebes arm and pulled her towards the stairs.

"Piper."

"Phoebe. Shhh, don't argue with me, that is final. Now come on." Piper said pulling her sister behind her

A few minutes later Phoebe snuggled close to her sister, hoping that her nightmare would not return. She knew that in the arms of her sister she would be soon fast asleep. Both her sisters had this knack of getting her to fall asleep quickly. They always had.

* * *

As the night crept by, the nightmare haunted her mind once again. She tossed and turned trying to avoid it from her sleep, but she could not. It was there and she could not get rid of it that easily.

What she saw scared her even more. It was the site of small children crying in the night, and in the day. Praying that someone would come and save them and soon. They did not know how much more they could endure. Some where sick and frail and others trudged along.

As she tossed trying to get away from her nightmare she saw something that she never even thought was possible. There, in the corner of a child's hell she saw something that she was not expecting: herself tucked away in the corner of the prison. What seemed like a prison for children. The only thing was; she too was but a child of only five.

Waking, Piper took hold of Phoebe trying to get her to calm down. All she got in return was more tossing and kicking from her sister, as she tried to break free.

"No. No please, I'll be good. Please not that." Phoebe whispered out, as Piper looked on helpless

"Phoebe. Phoebe wake up."

Suddenly Phoebe awoke with a start. "NOOO!!" she screamed out as Piper went to her.

At the touch, Phoebe recoiled and leaped off the bed. Crunching down into the corner she pulled her knees up to her chest and starred at a spot on the floor, rocking herself back and forth.

Down the hall, at the sound of her sisters' scream, Prue leaped out of bed and down the hall to her sisters room. To her surprise she was not there. Turning she went to Pipers room but the site before her not only shocked her but scared her. As she saw Piper gently talking to Phoebe who was curled up in a ball sitting in the corner. "Piper?"

"I don't know Prue."

Bending down to Phoebe on the floor Prue reached out to her. Only to have her recoil back even further to the wall. "Phoebe sweetie. What is it?" Prue asked not daring to move again.

The only thing she got in reply was her sister rocking and repeating the same thing over and over. "No. I'll be good. Pwease don't hit me."

Prue and Piper shared a look of concern.

"What's going on Prue?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

Having gently draped a blanket over Phoebe, Prue and Piper sat just out of reach of their sister, yet close enough that if she needed them they would be there for her.

"Prue?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think is going on?" Piper asked innocently as she watched her baby sister in the corner.

For the longest time Phoebe would still just rock back and forth as if in another world all together. She eventually fell back to sleep leaning against the corner of the wall.

"I don't know."

"You know this as been going on for awhile don't you?"

"I had my suspicions, but I wasn't sure." Prue answered though never taking her eyes off her sleeping sister.

"She told me three days. It was just insomnia."

"This is more then insomnia Piper."

"You think it's demonic?"

"I hope not. We've been demon free for almost three weeks now. I've gotten kind of used to the quiet."

They sat there in silence and watched Phoebe sleep not wanting to wake her. Though they too succumbed to the sleep that they needed.

* * *

She woke with a small start, though not as bad as she had earlier in the night, and not enough to wake her sisters. Looking around Phoebe pulled the blanket closer to her, against the chill of the early spring morning.

As she watched her sisters sleep they slowly awoke. She locked eyes with Piper first as the middle sister locked eyes with the youngest. They had a mutual understanding that neither of them really understood yet they both respected.

"Morning." Piper said to her sister quiet enough to not wake Prue, and yet still cautious of the state that Phoebe may be in.

"Morning."

"How you doing?"

"I'm not sure." Phoebe said pulling the blanket around her tighter.

Piper got up and made her way to Phoebe in the corner. Sitting down beside her younger sister she made no motion that may upset her, she instead waited for Phoebe to go to her. Which didn't take long as Phoebe cuddled up against her sister. Neither one said anything they just sat there. With Piper gently rubbing Phoebes back in comfort. She knew that Phoebe would tell her and Prue about what had happened, but that she would have to do it on her own terms.

That was how Prue found her two younger sisters a few minutes later. Seeing Piper with her arm around Phoebe, Prue knew that whatever happened last night Phoebe either had no recollection of it or it was something that happened in her dreams.

"Morning sleepy." Piper said as she noticed Prue watching them.

"Morning." She replied though not taking her eyes off her baby sister. She looked so vulnerable sitting there with the blanket around her all snuggled against Piper. "You ok honey?"

"I'm not sure." Phoebe said softly

"You want to talk about it?" Prue pushed gently

"I'm not sure. It doesn't make any sense right now."

"Take your time honey." Piper encouraged

"Maybe after breakfast and a shower."

"Sure whatever makes it easier for you."

Phoebe picked herself off the floor and made her way to her own room in silence. She needed a few minutes to herself to figure out what she had seen in her nightmare. If she was meant to save those children then how was it that she too was only about five years old? None of this made any sense to her.

After showering Phoebe made her way down stairs to the kitchen where she knew her sisters would be waiting, but she still didn't know what was going on. This would have to be something that she would have to work out on her own. Grabbing a glass of juice from the fridge she then went into the living room and sat on the couch. Still trying to put the pieces together.

Prue and Piper watched, as their baby sister entered the kitchen without a word and then left for the living room. Sharing a look they both went after her. Together they would figure this out. Sitting next to her on the couch they waited for Phoebe to tell them about her nightmare.

"Phoebe. If your not sure yet what's going on tells us what you saw and together we'll figure it out." Prue encouraged her sister.

"I, um. I saw these children in what looked like a prison." She started though sounding very distant. "Some where hurt and beaten. They were all filthy dirty, and under feed. They all looked so sad and lost, but then there was one in a corner. She looked so scared and someone was coming up to her with a stick or something. He was going to beat her for something, I'm not sure what."

"That's when you woke up last night. You said please don't hit me." Piper told her. "You were seeing it from her eyes maybe."

"No. That's not it. I was seeing it from her eyes but." she looked up at Prue, "Her eyes were mine." Phoebe said in an almost whisper

Prue and Piper looked at each other before they turned back to Phoebe. "Phoebe are you saying that you were the little girl that this monster was about to hit?" Prue asked her.

All Phoebe could do was nod her head, as the tears started down her cheeks. "I don't understand. How could I not remember something like that happening to me? Or is it a premonition of something else?"

"I don't know honey but we're going to find out." Piper assured her as she took Phoebes hand into her own.

The three sisters sat comforting Phoebe as long as needed. They needed her to know that they would figure it out together. Though both Prue and Piper were a bit curious, as was Phoebe, as to why she would dream of herself at the age of five in a prison for children.

* * *

Later that day Prue had gone for a photo shoot and Phoebe went to class. Leaving Piper at home with the book to see what she could find out on Phoebes nightmares. After they had discusses the situation more that morning and Phoebe told them that she had been having this dream for the past three days, both Prue and Piper were a bit upset with her. Why hadn't she said something sooner? Phoebe was just being her stubborn self and not wanting to worry her sisters.

Turning the pages of the book Piper saw the familiar glow of Leo entering the attic.

"Hi there stranger."

"Hi yourself." He answered before kissing her gently. "What you looking for?"

"Oh not much. Just trying to figure out why Phoebe is having nightmares of herself in a children's prison, when she was about five."

Leo looked at her shocked "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Piper looked up at Leo as she explained what had happened the night before and what Phoebe told them that morning. When she was done he looked at her carefully, not sure what he should say. Making his way to one of the chairs he sat down before looking up at Piper again.

"Leo? What is it? What's going on?" Piper asked with worry on her face and in the tune of her voice.

"Oh this is bad."

"Leo! What!"

"Piper she's not having a nightmare. She is seeing the past. And if she is that means it could be happening again."

"What do you mean she is seeing the past? I think Prue and I would both remember if our baby sister went missing for any amount of time and she came back hurt or sick. Even if we were young."

"That's it Piper. You two don't remember. Phoebe was taken from your Grams when she was five, almost six. She was missing for six months."

"Leo are you saying that Phoebe actually was in a prison for children?" Piper asked almost afraid of the answer.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." He told her. "She was taken by a demon or a warlock, that no one is certain of even now. Eventually another witch freed her. They all were. The elders erased your memories of what happened because at that time you three didn't even know your destiny."

"Why is she suddenly seeing these images now?"

"That I don't know, but there may be one explanation, though not a good one." He said though afraid of how Piper would take the news.

"Now you are scaring me Leo. What is it?"

"Who ever it was, was never vanquished. He may be back to his old tricks again. Or he may be after the ones that got away."

Piper looked up at her fiancée with a shocked yet scared look. "You mean to tell me that this demon or warlock may come after her again?"

Leo watched her scared expression, "That's exactly what I'm saying."


	3. Chapter 3

"Piper would you sit down. You're making me nervous."

"I can't Prue. I **AM **nervous. How the hell are we going to tell her?"

"I don't know Piper but right now you need to relax. She needs us both to be strong right now, so we can figure out who this guys is." Prue said as she pulled at Pipers arm and sat her down beside her.

Piper and Leo filled Prue in when she got home from her photo shoot. When they were done Leo got called and left the two sisters to tell Phoebe what Leo knew. They both hoped that Leo being called was something to do with what was going on.

"Prue what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Piper. Right now I'm trying to figure out how this all happened in the first place."

"Leo said they cast a spell to make us forget."

"Yeah but why all of a sudden is Phoebe remembering?"

"I don't know."

"What am I suddenly remembering?

"Phoebe your home early." Prue turned to the sound of her sister coming ion the Manor

"I'm not skipping classes if that's what you're thinking Prue. Our Professor came down with some bug so class was cancelled." She explained as she flopped down into the big easy chair. "So what were you guys talking about when I came in?"

Prue and Piper shared a looked of uncertainty. They both knew they had to tell Phoebe they were just uncertain as to how.

"Guys. What's going on?"

"Phoebe we sort of figured out what your nightmares are about."

"What do you mean by sort of?"

Prue and Piper then told Phoebe about what Leo had told Piper earlier that day. The watched carefully as Phoebe took in the information.

"Whoa. I didn't see that coming. But why now?"

"We don't know. And it would appear that neither do they." Piper answered her sister.

"So Leo and they think that who ever this is could come for me again. Along with a bunch of other innocent people?"

"They think that could be why all of a sudden you are remembering. It's your power growing. You can now see the past as well." Prue told her.

"Way to the past." Piper added

Phoebe stood from the chair and walked over to the window and starred out to the light spring rain.

"Phoebs?"

"I'm ok Prue. Maybe that's why I'm getting them now. I'm meant to help those that were there before."

"Or those that could go there now." Piper put in.

Phoebe stood at the window not saying another word as her sisters watched her. Finally she turned and made her way upstairs.

"Phoebes?"

"I have a tone of homework Piper. Call me when dinners ready." She said solemnly as she continued her way up to her room. Leaving her sisters in the living room more then a little confused.

* * *

Prue and Piper sat in the solarium drinking their coffee when they saw the familiar blue glow of their whitelighter.

"Hi Leo."

"Hi Prue. And hi to you." He said to Piper as he leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss.

"So what did you learn, if anything?" Prue asked.

"Well, it would seem that it is the same demons that kidnapped Phoebe all these years ago."

"So what? He wants revenge?" Piper asked worried

"That_ they_ are not sure, but it's a good possibility. It would seem that some of the now adults that were his prisoners have disappeared, as well as some children."

"Are these children magical Leo? Or will they be?" Prue asked thinking of a possible answer to the problem.

"Some are, some aren't."

"Leo, why do I get the feeling that you are leaving something out?" Piper asked him with determination.

Looking into his fiancées eyes Leo knew that he had to tell them the truth.

"Leo?" Prue continued where Piper left it off.

"The adults that are missing are all disappearing in the same order that they disappeared in when they were children."

"And?" Piper egged him on

"And. The dates also match when they disappeared."

"Leo. Get to the point." Prue demanded getting more worried about Phoebe.

"Phoebe disappeared on the 18th of this very month." He finally managed to get out.

Prue and Piper looked at each other with worried expressions. "Leo. That's **_today_**." Piper said a bit angry that they had not told them that sooner.

"I know Piper. Where is Phoebe now?"

"Up stairs in her room studying." Prue told him, though making her way to the stairs and up to her baby sister.

* * *

Phoebe had gone upstairs to study though she never actually cracked a book. Her mind was a whirl of emotions and thoughts. How could this have happened to her at such a young age and Grams never told them? Was it Wicca related? Or was it just a demon taken the youth of the world? She really had no way of knowing, and it was something that she knew she had to find out.

* * *

He watched her in the shadows knowing that she was one of them; one that had gotten away. He would have his revenge against them and then he would be free to take more. More innocent children and young witches before they even knew their family heritage. She was so young at the time, and her grandmother had blocked their powers. She would never know her true destiny, but now she did. Now she had her powers, as did all of them. And with that he would be unstoppable. Especially with hers: she was one of the Charmed Ones, one of the most powerful witches ever.

As he watched he waited for his chance. His moment to strike. Then in the flick of an eye everything in the room was silent. There was no movement and no sound.

"Phoebe?"

"Prue would you quiet down. She's probably studying."

"Piper I don't like the coincidence that has reared its ugly head here." Prue asked as she walkied up to Phoebe's door.

"She probably has a lot to think about. After what we told her earlier."

"Maybe." Prue said as she knocked Phoebes door not weaiting for an answer, she opened the door to reveal an empty room.

Prue turned and left Phoebes room and started for the attic. Not finding her sister there either she was starting to panic.

"Leo? Where's my sister?" Piper to started to get more then a bit concerned.

"I don't' know, but where ever she is, she's in trouble."

"Why? What did you find out?" Prue turned on the Whitelighter. What had he kept from them?

"They have been unable to locate anyone that was kidnapped."

"So they don't even know where they are keeping her? Is that what you're saying?" Piper asked afraid of the confirmation she would get in return.

"Yes. They fear that whoever it is has gotten stronger and is now able to block out good magic."

"So how the _**hell**_ are we supposes to get her back?" Prue snapped at thier Whitelighter

Leo looked at Prue as her temper flared, and then to Piper who showed all the concern and love yet was still angry he could tell. "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

She awoke slowly at first, then feeling the coldness and remembering what happened she bolted up. Regretting it the moment that she had as a wave of dizziness and pain shot through her head.

"Woo there. Take it easy."

Pulling back she looked for the person in the darkness. "Who are you?"

"A friend. My name is TJ."

"Um. Mines Phoebe. Your parents actually named you TJ?"

"No, it's short for my name. I just prefer TJ."

"Oh ok. Do you know where we are?"

"I'm not sure but I think I remember this place. From a long time ago."

Phoebe tried to see her face but the darkness was to thick and she could not see TJ, not even a silhouette. Then she remembered what her sisters had told her. "TJ can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When you said you thought you remembered this from a long time ago. Do you remembered being kidnapped when you were really little?"

At first there was no answer. Then ever so softly she spoke again. "Yes. I was 10. It was terrible. We were made to work in this dark, dank old mine shaft. Apparently there were many of us there; children I mean. Then one day two women came and we all found ourselves home again. My parents were so happy. They wanted to know what happened, but no one knew. No one ever found out who those women where and why they had come to help us." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I remember someone yelling over the screams for a Penny."

Phoebe perked her ears up at the mention of Grams name. _'Grams?'_ she thought to herself, as she listened to TJ tell her story.

"I never found out who it was. I don't know if they were looking for one of us or if that was one of them. I also remember hearing the guards yelling back and forth. Something about getting the witches. I don't know, that's all I remember. Why?"

"I have a feeling that I've been here too, only I don't remember anything. I've been having nightmares about this prison for children and I saw myself in one of them. I was about five years old. I looked so scared." Phoebe said quietly

"You don't remember anything?"

"No. I guess I was to young." Phoebe covered. She had a feeling that TJ was not a witch and did not want to reveal too much information. "So what happens now? I mean have you seen or spoken with anyone since you came here?"

"No just you. I came her yesterday, I think. It so hard to tell, its always so dark."

"When were you taken, do you remember that?"

"I think it was the 16th."

Phoebe at first was quiet not wanting to scare the woman anymore then necessary.

"Phoebe what is it?"

"Today is the 18th. You've been here two days already."

"Oh god." TJ stared to cry.

Phoebe made her way to the sound of TJ's tears, cringing with each movement she made forward as the pounding in her head continued. She was almost at the girl in her darkness when suddenly there was a loud clang as a door opened shining a bright light on the two figures in the cell. Phoebe immediately closed and covered her eyes as the brightness increased the pain she had in her head.

"That one. She's not suppose to be here." A rough voice said.

Phoebe felt the male hands roughly pick her up from the floor and take her from the cell. With her eyes still closed, she could see the light through her eyelids. Wishing the pain to leave her alone. She felt herself suddenly almost flying through the air as she landed hard on her side, then hearing the slam of a door she realized that she was once again in the darkness. Only this time she was alone.

* * *

"Where is she?"

"She is separated now my excellence."

"Finally you got it right. She was the main cause of my undoing almost 20yrs ago."

"Not this time sire. This time no one will save them; or her."

* * *

Piper paced in the attic as Prue searched again through the BOS.

"Nothing." She hollered out to anyone that would be listening. "How can we be these all powerful witches if we can't even find our own sister?"

"Prue! That's not helping."

"No it's not Piper and neither are we. There is nothing in the book and_ 'they'_ know nothing, so now what?" Prue yelled back at Piper, the frustration was building in her now and there was no stopping her fury.

"Ok Prue you know I have no idea. Phoebe is the witchy one in the Manor. Not you, and definitely not me." Piper getting as frustrated as Prue was

"I know that Piper ,but a little help her would be nice."

"Oh well excuse me Miss Prue. I didn't realize that I was doing nothing." Piper snapped back a th er sister

Leo orbed into the Manor and could hear shouting coming from the attic. Recognizing the voices he ran up the steps in twos and rushed into the attic. "What they hell is going on up here?"

"Oh nothing much, my sister here seems to think that I'm not helping find Phoebe for starters." Piper called out to him though never taking her eyes off of Prue.

"Well excuse me if it was me looking through the BOS while you stood there."

'I was trying to scry for her, in case you forgot."

"Ok stop it, both of you. Your both scared and worried right now. Maybe you need some alone time from each other for a bit to think about this. You have to hold on to your bond as sisters. That's what will help you find Phoebe."

"You're right Leo we need to be alone." Prue shot Piper a look as she lifted the BOS from its pedestal and marched out the attic, not looking back.

Piper watched as her oldest sister left the attic carrying the one thing that could give them the answers they needed.

"Piper?"

"No Leo I'm ok. I'll be right back." Piper told him as she to turned and left the attic.

* * *

Prue tossed the ancient family book on her bed before sitting down beside it. She ran her hand lightly over the symbol that graced its cover. "Oh Phoebe. Where are you?"

"Somewhere alone and scared." Piper said from the door frame of her sisters room.

Prue looked up in to the worried face of Piper. She didn't say anything.

Piper walked further into Prue's room hoping that they would come to an understanding and not start yelling at each other again. Sitting on her sisters bed, Piper looked down at the book and then up at Prue. "Prue I'm.."

"No Piper I am. I was scared: I am scared. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Prue I'm sorry too. We have to stick together. Be scared together." Piper told her sister as she reached out for Prue. Embracing each other and finding the love they would need to find their sister. Whom they both knew would be scared alone.

* * *

Phoebe sat in the darkness with her knees pulled against her chest. She didn't know how long she had been there , without her sisters there it seemed like an eternity. Without warning the light once again invaded her darkness. Looking up and squinting at the partially opened door, she pulled herself to the corner as the dark figure moved towards her. With the light behind him he looked bigger then he probably really was. Taking her by the arm he pulled her to her feet, unable to keep her balance as he pulled her towards the door he ended up half dragging her along the dirty cement halls.

She tried to regain her balance but it was no use. The pounding still echoed in her head and he was moving quickly through the torch lit hall. Finally slowing he pulled her up and opened another door. She could feel the intense heat as the door was thrown open and she was pushed forward, as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Ah what do we have here? Another that left so many years ago?" the gruff voice said from the partial darkness. Yet the glow of the furnaces around them gave his features a menacing look of evil. As he walked towards her, she could then see his actual size. She looked down at the man before her; he was only about 3' tall. She tried to suppress a laugh but it was no use.

"What are you laughing at?" he bellowed.

"I'm sorry, but now that I see you." She started to say when she suddenly found herself lying on the ground looking up at him.

"Are you still laughing?" he called out to her. Bending down "Witch." He added in a whisper so that only she could hear him. "Yes, I know who you are. And I will be the one to break your free spirit." He told her as he placed his foot on her exposed neck gently applying pressure.

"Are you still laughing now?" he taunted her

Grabbing his foot she twisted him around to the ground, and she leaped back to her feet ready for another strike. Only the strike never came from him, as she felt something hard hit the side of her knees as she fell to the ground grabbing her knee.

Walking up to her he kicked at her now injured knee. Bending down to her on the floor, "Don't mess with me witch, you have no idea what I can do to you." He said as he placed his foot on her knee and slowly applied pressure causing her to bit back the tears of pain.

He looked out to the crowd before him, "Everyone listen to me. My name is Kemph Garlock. You can call me Master or Master Garlock," he shouted to all that was in the room, as he still applied pressure to Phoebe's knee. "You will be here as my slaves until I see fit that I am done with you. His excellence was very distraught when so many of you got away from him all those years ago." He said as he glared down at Phoebe. "You will obey me, for your lives will depend on it. I will not tolerate insolence. You will obey me or the punishment will fit your disobedience. Now, you will keep the furnaces stocked with the coal at your feet. You will keep going until I say you can stop. Anyone that stops before then will be punished. Now get to work."

They looked at him and they took the shovels and other tools provided for them and began to work and stoke the hot furnaces.

Phoebe still lay on the floor with her hands around her knee. He turned to her with an evil grin. "You will obey me witch. If not, the consequences will be your pain." He motioned to his sentries. "Take her back to her cell. She can think about what she has done and the consequences of that act. But I want her back here tomorrow no matter what." He said as he gave one more push to Phoebes already injured knee.

Picking her up they dragged her back to her cell chaining her to the wall they exited the cell, closing the door behind them. Leaving her in the dark, clutching her knee as a tear escaped her eyes for the first time.

She had already been there what she thought was two days and she was starting to think that she would be there forever. She thought of her sisters and prayed that they would soon figure out where she was and come for her. Without them she felt more alone then she ever had in her life. They were her life essences; her reason to live. She thought of them as she cried to herself, for her pain and her loss.


	5. Chapter 5

The days that followed seemed like weeks for Prue and Piper. They had tried everything to find Phoebe and they had yet been able to come up with anything. They even had Darryl looking into it for them. They knew deep down that he would probably not be able to help them, but they had to try every possible angle.

"Piper?"

"In the kitchen."

"Hi. What are you doing?" Prue asked as she sat at the table

"Cooking. It helps me take my mind off things." she answered as she tossed some spices in the pot

"Yeah I figured that, but how many people are you cooking for?" Prue asked as she scanned the kitchen. There was food everywhere, and in places that there was not normally supposed to be food. Piper looked like she was cooking for the Army _and_ the Navy.

Looking around the kitchen Piper scanned over what she had done and what she had going. "A bit much hey."

"Just a bit sweetie. Are you ok now?"

"Not really. I will be when we get her back."

"I know. Look Darryl just called. He may have something. He's on his way over now."

"What? He finds something and we can't. How is that even right?"

"I don't know Piper but right now its all we have to go on."

"Prue it's been four days."

"Piper, we have to stay focused here. We'll find her."

"I hope so Prue. I hope so."

Prue watched as Piper avoided her look from across the kitchen. Even from that distance Prue could once again see the tears starting to form in Pipers eyes. As she made her way to Piper the front door bell had her stopping in mid stride. Realizing it was probably Darryl she took another look at Piper and then turned to the door, with Piper right behind her.

"Darryl hi."

"Hi Prue. Piper."

"Hi Darryl. What did you find out?"

"Well I didn't, but Agent Wolfe did." Darryl said as he stepped aside to let in a woman in her late 30's with short black hair. She reminded them of someone they just couldn't figure who "Prue, Piper. This is Agent Wolfe of the FBI. She has been assigned to a string of missing persons all over the country and there have even been reports from other countries too."

"So you think that there is a connection to them and Phoebe?" Prue asked with some scepticism.

"It seems that all the people that have been taken were also taken when they were very young. According to our records your sister was kidnapped when she was five years old. There are also children that match the same description as those taking when they were young. It's like who ever is behind this, is now taking thier younger twins. It's very strange at this point. The only clue we have is that they are been kidnapped again on the same dates that they were when they were kids."

"So you have nothing?" Prue demanded.

"Look Miss Halliwell, I know you are concerned about your sister. We at the bureau are doing everything in our powers to help find her and all the others that are missing. Maybe if we could find whoever it was that found them and freed them that night we may be able to make some progress."

"But you don't know." Piper asked

"No. According to the old records no one remembered who she was, including your sister. In fact from what I can see in the reports your sister is the only one that can't remember any of it."

"She didn't even remember it happening until recently, when she started to have nightmares about something that showed her as a small child."

"Was there anything that she remembered from her nightmares."

"Not really. Just that it seemed to her like a prison. It was very dark and that there were children everywhere, either beaten or hungry. That she herself was also beaten."

"Well that's not much to go on, but I'll see what I can find. We'll find her." She told them with an unspoken promise. "Look I should get going. If you hear anything that can help please call me." She said as he handed Prue her card.

"We will, thanx you Agent Wolfe." She said taking her card and showing her the door.

"I'll be right down Wolfe." Darryl called after her as she descended the stairs. Turning aback to the girls he could see the anguish and disappointment on their faces. "She's the best the FBI have."

"I'm not doubting that Darryl. I just wish that she had more info. She has the same information that we already know."

"I know, but she will figure it out. I know she will."

"How can you be so sure Darryl?" Piper asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I went to the academy with her."

"Oh so that makes her a regular Sherlock Holmes of kidnapping cases?" Piper snapped back at him.

"She was always like that. Even as a kid."

Prue and Piper looked at each other with confusion. "I thought you said you went to the academy together?" Prue asked now somewhat confused.

"I did, but she also my older sister." he stated

Prue and Piper looked at him in disbelief.

"Wow. You have a sister?" Prue asked shocked that she never knew that before.

"Yeah. She decided to go to the academy after she had been at law school. She figured that she could do more as a police officer. When she was there the FBI spotted her and recruited her to Langley."

"So how come we never heard you mention her before?" Piper asked still in shock.

"I never really got to know you three until recently. Until then I didn't really think it necessary." he explained

"Oh. Ok." Prue replied not completely understanding.

"Look I should go. If I hear anything I'll let you know ok?"

"Thank you Darryl, we really appreciate this."

"Hey no problem. You three are like family to me too. Take care." He told them as he too descended down the stairs to the car.

"Prue?"

"I'm not sure Piper but there has to be something in all this."

"Yeah but what?"

"I don't know yet. It was just something that Agent Wolfe said."

"About?"

"She said that no one remembered who she was."

"Yeah." Piper said not quite following where Prue was going.

"She. As in a woman, obliviously helped them." Prue started and continued with her thoughts aloud. "And isn't it funny or weird that some of the kids remembered what happened and yet Phoebe doesn't remember anything?"

"So what are you saying?"

"I think Grams was the _'she'_ in all this."

"Grams?" Piper commented, as the realization of what Prue was saying really sunk in.

"Think about it Piper. Who else could find them and rescue them and then have the three of us totally forget that it ever happened?"

"But how?"

"I don't know Piper but I intend to find out." Prue said with new determination, as she made her way to the attic

"Prue what are you going to do?" Piper asked as she ran after Prue.

"I'm going to summon Grams and find out what the hell is going on."


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe lifted the shovel as she once again hoisted more coal into the boxcar that sat beside her. The pain in her knee had only subsides a little early each afternoon, though each morning she would wake up to find it stiff and hard to move. Luckily as the day progressed it would loosen, only to get sore and stiff again by later in the day.

"Phoebe are you ok?"

"Yeah TJ. I'm must a little sore."

"Don't let them find out. I heard what they did to another slave that was hurt."

"Oh." Phoebe inquired with apprehension.

"He was never seen again. Rumour had it that he was killed."

Phoebe looked at her in shock as she told her what had happened. "They killed him; just like that?"

"That's what I heard."

"TJ. I think that he is still alive. They just want to scare us into thinking he is dead." Phoebe said in hope more for herself.

"I hope so Phoebe."

"Hey you two. Stop the chatter and get back to work." A gruff voice came from behind them.

Seeing that they had no other choice they went back to their assigned chores. Phoebe was getting more frustrated and she was starting to really find it difficult to hid her injured knee. All the guards, or whatever they called themselves knew that she was hurt, and they made it their every effort to knock her down some more. She knew that they all probably knew who she was and what she possessed: the power of three.

She had done all she could to avoid Kemph and his evil henchmen, but there were days where she had no choice. He would make it his duty to track her down each day and punish her for anything that he would see fit. Until one day she had reached a point where she would not take it anymore. She would not let him break her, for she knew that was what he wanted.

Shoveling the coal into the boxcar she noticed him approaching a group of children. They had been working hard all day and they were waiting for their own boxcar for them to refill. She saw as he grabbed one by his tattered and dirty shirt, and started to shake him roughly. That was the last straw for Phoebe. It was one thing to treat the adults like that, but the kids was a different thing. Grabbing her shovel she made her way towards him.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" TJ hollered to her in a whisper, so not to draw more attention to them.

But Phoebe never answered, she continued towards him with determination in her eyes.

More people saw her approaching him and watched to see what she was going to do.

For some reason his two henchmen were not near him as the usually were, giving Phoebe the opening she would need. "Let him go." She said with ice and hatred in her voice. Before taking the handle of the shovel, wielding it like a baseball bat, she brought it down on the back of knees causing him to fall.

Releasing the child in his hand he turn and saw who his attacker was. As a slow smile crept across his face, he regained his composure and stood slowly.

"I don't care who you are. You will pay dearly for that." He snarled as suddenly his henchmen where taking a hold of Phoebe.

"You have no right treating those kids like that. They were waiting for the boxcar to return. That was all. They all have been working their asses off since they got here."

Bringing her down to Garlocks level, the henchmen pushed her to her knees causing a sharp pain to seer through her injured one.

Taking her face in is one hand, "That is not your concern witch. Your only concern should be what I'm going to do with you." He smiled evilly at her.

Phoebe was not sure what to say. She realized then that she may have gone too far, but she had to do something. She could not stand by and watch as innocents children where treated like that.

"Take her to the pole. I will let her be an example to anyone else that thinks they can defy me." he ordered

One of the henchmen bent down and whispered something to Garlock, who turned to him with rage. "I don't care what he said. She will be punished like any other slave. Now take her or you can join her." He commanded.

Picking Phoebe to her feet the two men led her to a wooden pole in the middle of the coal pits. Everyone that was working could see the pole. From high above on the walkways, that surrounded the higher caves of the coal pit, to the ones that surrounded the bottom.

Everyone watched as they saw one of their own being led towards it. They had never seen it used but its symbol for its use screamed out to everyone everyday. They watched helplessly, as the guards in their areas gathered them so they could watch. Watch what would happen if they defied Garlock.

Phoebe watched as she got closer to the pole. She knew what was about to happen and was determined she would not go without a fight. Struggling against the strong hands that held her she was able to free herself from one of the men. If only long enough to bring the heel of her hand up into the face of the other. Causing him too, to release his grip. With him down Phoebe turned to run but was unsuccessful as the first one grabbed her leg causing her to fall, hitting her head to the ground hard enough to daze her. Picking her up he carried her the rest of the way to the pole.

Attaching the shackles that came from the top he let her fall to her feet. Still dazed, she hung facing the pole as her own body weight pulled down on her wrists and shoulders. Shaking her head she slowly cleared her head and stood so the pressure was no longer on her wrists or shoulders. Though as she regained her senses she heard the loud snap of something behind her. She knew what it was and braced for the impact. Setting her mind so that she would not scream for him no matter what he did.

She waited for what seemed like an eternity. She knew he was just taunting her, making her wait, not knowing when he would strike. Then she felt it. The pain shot through her back like fire. She gritted her teeth so as not to let out the scream that wanted to be released. A few seconds later she felt it again. Again gritting her teeth and holding in the pain she could feel.

After five more it was getting harder and harder to hold in her screams as even now she would let out a small screech, but she would not scream out. The heat of the furnaces around her and the work she had been doing were now taking its toll on her body as he struck again. She could hardly stand on her feet, as the shackles dug into her wrists. She tried to get to her feet but it was no use. She was running out of strength. A deep voice pulled her from her thoughts as she felt the whip once more against her now bloodied back.

"**Garlock!** What did I tell you?"

"Your excellence." He answered back with his own fear in his voice, as he dropped down to one knee. "I didn't mean."

"To what? To defy my order."

"No sire I was just..."

"No more excuses Garlock." He turned and walked back into the cavern he had come from.

Garlock watched as he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Looking at the now empty place he had been standing he then turned to Phoebe. Waving to his henchman once again, he motioned for them to take her down.

Holding her up by her arms, she hung in front of him like a rag doll. Taking her face roughly in his hands, he starred into her brown eyes. He could see there that she was starting to break. She had lost some of that fire he had seen the first day he had met her.

"This is not over witch." He whispered to her. "He can not protect you forever. Because of you someone one else will finish your punishment." Releasing her roughly he scanned the slaves before him. His eyes resting on a broken soul. "Him." He pointed to a man in the crowd.

Phoebe watched in horror as they dragged the man kicking and screaming to the pole. Attaching him much as she had been Garlock forced her to watch with each pain stacking snap of the whip, as an innocent person suffered her punishment. That was when she finally screamed.

"**NOOO!** Let him go." she fought against the hand that held her

"If I can not punish you. Then I will punish others in your place."

"No please." She begged almost defeated. She could not bare to watch as some was whipped for something she did.

When he was done he had his men release him dropping him to the ground. "Take him to his cell." Then turning to Phoebe. "And place her in one of the cages."

She looked at him confused as the men dragged her away. She watched as she passed many of the slaves and many of the children. She could see the fear in their eyes, especially the children. The eyes on one little girl caused her to lock eyes with her, as if they understood each other. She reminded Phoebe of herself when she was younger. Those big brown eyes taking in more then they should at such a young age.

They tossed her in a small cage, that was then hoisted above the ground. She lay there on her side as she thought of her sisters. Would they ever find her? Would they ever save her from this hell that she was now in? She looked down and saw the little girl looking up at her with her sad eyes.

As the pain and exhaustion over took her, she slowly drifted off to sleep, as the heat around her caused her to be even more tired then she already was.


	7. Chapter 7

Garlock had left her hanging in the cage for three days. Having one of the children bringing her bread and water twice a day. The heat of the furnaces around her was draining her strength and she knew she could not stay in there much longer without succumbing to the heat. Finally when she was lowered back down one of the henchmen dragged her from the cage and then along the halls. Tossing her back into her own cell. The coldness of the walls and floors sent chills through her hot body. She pulled around her a thin blanket and hugged it around her trying to keep the sudden bitterness of the dampness from getting through. She lay on the floor huddled in the corner as she once again drifted off to sleep. Though as she slept her nightmare once again invaded her mind.

_The warmthness of the comforter around her was just what she needed. She had another fight with Prue that day, and after dinner she had gone up to her room to play. She could never understand her sister sometimes, one minute she would be helping or playing with her and the next minute she would be yelling at her. Phoebe knew that deep down in her heart Prue loved her and would do anything for her. She just wished that she would stop trying to be her mother all the time._

_As she lay in bed she had almost drifted off to sleep when she heard her bedroom door open. She knew who it was. Whenever Prue and her had a fight Piper was the first one to come to her after giving her enough time alone. Turning over as she felt her sister sit on the edge of the bed she was surprised to find not Piper, but Prue._

_Looking into the ice blue eyes of her older sister, she was just about to turn away and tell her to go away, but before she could Prue ran her hand gently over the top of Phoebe head. She then bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. It was all that Phoebe need at that moment. She knew that Prue would never say the words. She never did, why Phoebe did not know._

_"I love you Prue."_

_"Same here kiddo. I'm sorry about earlier." Prue started but was interrupted by a loud crash through the window of Phoebes room. Startling both girls, and causing them to scream._

_They looked up at what them seemed like a giant. He stood with his matted hair and claw like hands. He approached the bed as both girls ran for the door. Prue was trying to get Phoebe to hurry up but she got tangled in her sheets. Pulling at Phoebe, Prue half dragged her to the door. They almost made it when suddenly the door closed, trapping them in the room. They could hear Grams yelling at them from the other side but there was nothing they could do. There was an unseen force holding it closed._

_Still trying to pull Phoebe close to her, Prue never took her eyes off the thing in front of them. Suddenly he moved with almost lightening speed towards them. It happened so fast, Prue never even had a chance to react. The next thing she saw, he was standing at the same window he come crashing through, clutching Phoebe under his arm like a sac, as she kicked and screamed for him to let her go. Then as quickly as he appeared he was gone. Taking with him her baby sister. She ran to the window hoping to see where they went but he was gone._

_"**PHOEBE!"** she cried out but there was no one there. It was as if they had vanished into thin air._

_She awoke in a dark damp cell all alone. She cried out for Prue but received no answer. She curled into a corner clutching a small blanket that was there for her._

_For months she was kept in the cell with hardly any light, and the only food she got was bread and water three times a day. Every now and then she would get a bit more, she would hide it away for later. One time she even got some dried up chicken meat._

_Every now and again they were aloud out of their cells and she could see other children like her. She guessed they ranged from her age, of five, and up to about ten, maybe eleven. They were even made to work as slaves in a pit of dirt and heat. She didn't like the pit, it was to hot, and dirty. And whenever she was returned to her cell the coldness seeped into her bones._

_She was too young to really understand what was going on. She just hoped that her sisters and Grams would find her. She had learnt many times that her free spirit would not go unpunished there. For at first she would defy what the older people would say. And all it got her was a beating of some sort. Yet she would never stop caring about the other kids around her._

_Then one day, as she was once again about to receive a beating she coward into the corner of her small damp cell._

_"Pwease no. pwease don't hit me. I'll be good I pwomise." She cried quietly_

Phoebe tossed as the memories flooded back to her mind. Recalling a time long ago when she was a small child, she tried to break free from the pain that she could almost feel once again. She felt as if she was once again that scared little girl. Finally breaking free from her nightmare she sat up quickly gasping in for breath. Though her memories did not stop, even as she woke.

_As he stood above her he reached and pulled her from the ground. As he was just about to hit her, the cell door came crashing open, causing him to drop Phoebe to the ground._

_"Who are you?" he demanded_

_"The one who will destroy you." Came the voice in the shadows. As he suddenly went flying across the small cell and into the wall. Rendering him unconscious._

_Feeling strong arms picking up her small frame, she immediately started to kick and scream._

_"Phoebe, calm down honey, I got you now." the soft loving voice spoke_

_Looking up, Phoebe looked into the loving eyes of her grandmother. "Grams?"_

_"Yes sweetie, I'm here. I'll never let anyone hurt you again." She told her granddaughter who wrapped her small arms around her Gram's neck as they made there way through the smoke and screams of children and adults._

_"Penny?"_

_"Right here Gail. I got her."_

_"Oh thank god." Phoebe recognized the voice of their Aunt Gail. As they made there way closer to her. "We have to get out of here."_

_"Where is he?" Grams asked with venom in her voice. Phoebe had never heard that tune in her grandmother's voice before and it scared her._

_"I don't know. We are not strong enough to vanquish him Penny."_

_"Maybe not, but I still want to teach him a lesson in harming my grandchild."_

_"Penny we can't." Gail placed her hand on her frineds arm and begged her to just leave now_

_Penny turned to her friend and understood her meaning. They could not use their powers to exact revenge. "Maybe not but we can seal his fate here. Long enough until the girls can defeat him."_

_They had gathered all the children that had been kidnapped and guided them to the spot where they had arrived. Casting a spell the children where all returned to there homes. They would remember part of what had happened to them but not who had saved them. Just that it was two women._

_"I will not fail!"_

_"You already have." Penny sneered at him._

_"You can not lock me here forever. You are not strong enough to defeat me."_

_"That is true, but one day you will be vanquished and you will no longer be able to haunt the minds of small children." Penny called out to him as she pushed him back away from them. With Phoebe in one arm, her legs wrapped around her Grams waist and her small arms around her neck, Penny took Gail's hand in the other. Casting a spell together they soon found themselves back in the Manor._

_Gently placing Phoebe on the couch, Prue and Piper ran towards them, both embracing their baby sister, and all three crying. Later that night when they were all curled up asleep on Phoebes bed, Grams watched her granddaughter sleep. She knew what she had to do. Holding her hands above the sleeping figures she said a few words before bending down and giving each of them a gentle kiss._

_He looked down on the sleeping figures before him as he watched Penny say her words. Then she left him to do what he too had to do. Holding his hands over Phoebe he slowly healed her wounds. He knew that one-day she would remember this day, and he vowed that he would be there for her when she did. Exiting the room he closed the door behind him._

_"Jeff. Are they going to be ok?" Penny Halliwell asked her Whitelighter_

_"They won't remember a thing until it is time. That was the spell that you cast. He will be released when they are strong enough to defeat him. I just hope they remember before he is released. If not, he may start again and he may come after them knowing that they are the ones."_

_"You know for a whitelighter you aren't very optimistic." Penny smiled at him_

_"Maybe. I just hope that I'm here when they do, especially Phoebe. When she starts to remember she is going to be scared and confused."_

_"We'll all be there for her."_

_"I know." He said. "I have to go. I still have to help my trainee master the powers of orbing."_

_"Thank you again Jeff. And when am I ever going to meet this trainee of yours. I want to be able to tell him to watch out for your trickery side."_

_Smiling at the woman before him, "maybe sooner then you think."_

_"Well does he at least have a name?"_

_Looking at her cautiously he was not certain if he should tell her. For he knew the true destiny of his trainee. "Leo. Leo Wyatt." And he orbed out in a faint blue light._

* * *

AN: as I re-erad this for editing. I realize something that may or may not have you going. um. no Leo was around looong before teh girls were even born.. Please keep in mind that I write this in about 2002-03. Before the episode with flower child Penny. lol

Thnx Di


	8. Chapter 8

Phoebe sat shivering in her cell as the dampness around her chilled her. She shivered yet at the same time she felt as if she was burning up. Her thoughts once again turned to her sisters. She would love to be laying in her own bed with her comforter wrapped around her and having Prue and Piper mother her. She felt terrible and she had no energy to even move.

They had left her in her cell for what to her seemed like two or three days. She had not gotten any better and she was unsure if she would.

He stood outside her door and watched her through the small window. He watched as she shivered in the corner with the small blanket around her. He smiled at what he saw. This time she would not escape him. They would come looking for her with that he had no doubt. And when they did he would then break them all until they gave him their powers.

It was different before, it was a game to him. Kidnap small children and have them work in the coal pits where the adults could not. He needed the coal and the furnaces to continue the blaze to protect him and others like him. They needed the darkness to survive, and the furnaces kept the machinery working that would keep the darkness around them. But when they were taken by that witch over twenty years ago and she imprisoned him there it had infuriated him. He vowed his revenge and he knew by what she said that that small child in her arms was one of the Charmed Ones. She was one of the only three, that when together, could destroy him. Now he had her back. He would not let her die, not yet anyway. He would protect her from the others and Garlock. Garlock hated witches more then he did. A coven had killed his family over 100 years ago and he vowed he would punish all witches for what they had done. He had to be careful though, he knew that Garlock had many followers in the pits.

He continued to watch her, not really sure what had drawn him to her that night. Then he saw her watching him, her eyes holding much more then he thought possible after everything she had gone through. She held that same small spark she had when she was child. Closing the small door at the window he walked away, unaware of himself also being watched.

* * *

Prue flipped through the pages with new vigor. She was determined to get some answers and she knew just who to get them from. When she came across the page she was looking for she began to set up the necessary candles that she would need.

Piper watched her sister from the doorway of the attic. She knew not to disturb Prue when she got like this, but she also wanted Prue to know that she was there if she needed her. As Prue finished setting up the candles their eyes met. Not needing any words Piper stepped into the attic and approached her sister. Taking each other's hand they began to recite the spell that Prue had found.

As they said the words the spell worked before they had even gotten half way through, as a sparkle of white and golden light filled the attic.

"Hello my darlings."

"Grams? We..." Piper started as she looked at her Grams

"I know Piper, but they sent me down. They knew that with your power and the spell you had, that you would have summoned me anyway."

"So they just sent you?" Prue asked doubting that they would actually do that.

"Yes, and I know why."

"Grams you should have told us." Piper spoke to her Grams as she felt a surge of anger at the older woman that raised her

"I know, but right before I died you three were not ready to even receive your powers. I was going to cast a spell that would bind them forever."

"The bottle that I found when I was going to move out. That was what it meant."

"Yes Piper. I thought that you three would never reconnect as sisters, and that was the one thing that was vital to the survival of the Charmed Ones."

"Grams what happened when Phoebe was taken?" Prue asked in a tone that Gram's knew she meant business.

"You and Phoebe had had another fight. It had something to do with her 6th birthday party."

"Her 6th? You mean this all happened when she was five?" Piper asked fearing there was more to all of this then her and Prue thought

"Yes, she was 5. Piper you were 8 and Prue you had just turned 11." She told them as she continued her story. "The cause of the fight is not important. After dinner Phoebe went up to her room to get away from you Prue, and later on Piper had convinced you to go to her, which you did. You were not gone five minutes when I heard you two scream. I tried to reach you but I could not get the door open, something was blocking it. The next thing I heard was Prue yelling Phoebes name and the door became loose again. You and Piper had cried yourselves to sleep on my bed that night. You were so scared Prue even Piper couldn't get you to sleep. We reported Phoebe missing to Inspector Trudeau. And he informed me that Phoebe was not the only child taken. That there had been a rash of kidnappings all over the country in the past month."

"So what happened after that. I mean we got her back." Prue asked knowing that Phoebe had somehow come back to them

"Your Aunt Gail and I figured that it may be demonic, especially after what Prue was able to remember about the person that had taken Phoebe. So we looked in the BOS, but we found nothing there. We found out later the next day from our whitelighter that the reason he was not in the Book was because no Warren had faced him before. He never came near us for he knew that it would be the Warren descendants that would one day destroy him."

"Us." Piper concluded on her own

"Yes. Only the Power of Three can vanquish him." Grams explained

"Then why take Phoebe?" Prue asked

"That we never figured out. The only thing we came up with was because your powers were bound at the time, and that maybe he didn't realize who she was. We eventually figured out who he was and how to get the children back safely. We knew that we could not vanquish him, but we could in a sense lock him away until you three were strong enough to vanquish him."

"Which we must be now." Piper added

"Yes. And if he knows now that Phoebe is one of the Charmed Ones he will use her to bait you two."

"Grams? How long was she gone for?" Prue asked though afraid of the answer.

Looking at her oldest grandchild she closed her eyes. "6, almost 7 months."

"**WHAT!"** Prue shouted

"Prue please." Piper looked over at her sister

"No Piper." Prue started, "Grams, you had no right to keep that from us. Our baby sister was missing, and in some sort of prison from what we've heard, and you never told us! You should have seen her here that night. She was so terrified, she wouldn't even let Piper or I near her. We didn't even now how to help her."

"Prudence. Don't use that tone with me." Penny looked at her oldest Grandchild

"No, you had no right. She is our _sister_ and we couldn't protect her. You should have told us this. You should have told us _everything_." Prue yelled back emphasizing her last word. Let her Gram's know that she should have told them about being witches along time ago.

"Prue I know. I should have, but you three were not ready. And I'm here now. To help you get her back."

"Just tell us where she is. We'll handle this on our own." Prue said calmer but the anger had not left her voice.

Grams looked from one granddaughter to the other, and she knew that she would obey this one wish. For she knew they were both right. Prue had said it and Piper never stopped her; she should have told them. Walking over to the Book she looked at them once again. Piper had moved quietly behind Prue in silent support as Prue stood there with determination on her face with her arms crossed. Looking down to the book she gave a wave of her hand and the book opened and the pages started to flicker quickly.

As they waited the few seconds for them to stop, no words were spoken they just wanted their sister back. When the pages slowed and stopped Prue and Piper stepped forward to the page and looked on. Glancing down they read the words that their Gram's had written over 20yrs ago.

"So that's it?" Piper said as she looked up from the old tome

"That's him. Baron of Darkness he likes to be called, but his really name is Nofastra."

"Prue I can see now why you were so scared as a child." Piper said softly to her sister

"Yeah, well I can imagine how scared Phoebe must have been and is." Prue said as she held her gaze to the page before her

"He is as mean and powerful as he looks too." Grams told them.

"Ok so what, we say this spell that you wrote here and then we will get to his, what? Lair." Piper tried to grip what was going on.

"Yes, but once there you will need to find Phoebe quickly and come up with a spell that will vanquish him."

"Wait. You don't have the spell that will vanquish him?" Prue asked her anger returning.

"No. That is something that the three of you need to do together. For it is you three alone that can vanquish him."

"So then we'll need Phoebe. She is the expert with spells." Piper added still looking down at the face of the monster that had taken her sister from her; Not once, but twice.

"You all need to be whole to do this." Grams said the meaning of her words getting through to the two granddaughters' that had standing.

* * *

Phoebe sat in her cell as she had watched him watching her. She could see into his soul it seemed., and what she saw scared her. As he quickly closed the small door around the window she pulled the blanket around her as a chill ran down her body. She wasn't sure what it was, but she had a feeling that something was about to come to a head. And what it was scared her even more.

She whispered to the still air. "Prue. Please."


	9. Chapter 9

"Prue."

"Grams I don't want to hear it."

"Prue, I know what you don't want to hear. This you must listen to."

Turning on her Grandmother Prue glared at her, "Why? All of a sudden _now_ you decide to come clean and tell us something that happened over **20yrs ago**."

"Prue I'm not here now to discuss that. I know how you feel right now, but you need to know something about when you cast the spell."

"What Grams?"

"It must be done on the midnight of the new moon."

Looking at her Grams in shock and disbelief, "Wait, are you saying.."

"Yes Prudence. You must wait for another three days before you and Piper can do anything." Penny Halliwell explained gently to her grand-daughters.

* * *

The darkness all around her was broken once again by the light outside her door. Only torches in the hall, but to her it was as if someone had turned on their high beams and were shining it in her cell. She could feel the hand pulling her to her feet and looked up at the face above her. She tried to pull away from him but he was to strong and she was still weak from the cold and the whipping.

"Please leave me alone."

"Not this time. Soon your sisters will figure out everything and they will come for you. I must be prepared."

"Just let me go. We won't bother you."

He stopped and looked her in the eyes. In there he could read through her soul. "No. You won't. You are to much like the other. You will come back for me when you are more prepared."

"What? What other?"

"The one that came for you the first time."

Phoebe fell silent as her nightmare came back to her. "Grams." She said quietly. As she was led down the passage with him. To where she did not know but she knew it was not towards the pits.

As he had been asked, he watched him take her from her cell._ 'What are you doing now?'_ he thought to himself. Following them briefly he had an idea of what was happening. Turning he ran back to report his findings.

Her legs began getting tired and she tripped several times, but he did not stop. He started to drag her by her arms. Before stopping at another small door. Opening it up she could feel the warmth inside. Thankful to at least have a room with some warmth, Phoebes partial joy was broken when she looked ahead and saw where he was taking her. She once again struggled to no avail. He took her arms and placed them in the shackles on the wall. Turning away from her he left her to hang by the chain in the wall. Her own weight once again pulling at her shoulders, as the shackles cut into her wrists and once again she could feel the warmth of her own blood running down her arms.

Later that day she heard the key in the door. She was so tired that she had almost fallen asleep hanging there. The light silhouetted the figure in front of her, but who ever it was, was not very big. As the figure approached she watched with interest as the figure came out of the darkness. At the site she gasped and tried to get away, as fear ran to her heart.

"I heard that he brought you back." He said as he stepped closer. "Do you remember your old cell? He said that I could finish what I started all those years ago. Before that witch came and took you from me. Before she through me into the wall." He stood inches from Phoebes face as he wrapped his hands around her already sore wrists. "Before she knocked me out. Maybe now I could have even more fun. You were so small then, a mere child of what, five maybe six? Now I see you are a woman." He said as he looked down at her body.

She felt the chill run through her once again. The man in her nightmares, the one who had beaten her, the one that would have beaten her again if Grams had not come for her that day. She could feel his cold stare at her as he grabbed at her wrists. She could once again smell his foul breath and everything came back to her as if it was yesterday. He knew just where to hit her and just enough to instill fear into her. And even now, twenty years later, he could still do it.

Down the halls the echoes of screams could be heard. Some looked out their small windows almost entranced by the sound of someone else's pain, instead of their own. Most however, children and adults, tried to block out the sound of pain.

Closing the door behind him he looked down the halls. He could hear the cries of children, and even adults. The sound fed into him like new energy. As he walked away laughing, wallowing in his triumph.

Phoebe lay on the ground with the shackles still around her wrists, and she was still chained to the ground. Only this time she was able to lie on the ground instead of hanging there. He had let her fall to the ground when he was done. Causing even more pain to her already beaten body. When he was done he replaced the shackles to her wrists and ran the chain through a large hook that was low to the ground. Her bloodied and beaten body moved in heaves as she cried softly in her pain.

If the prison was very quiet, and if a person was to listen closely. Through one door they may hear the cries of a person fighting for herself and for others, but you also may hear the cry for love. "Prue... Piper... Please... I love you."

* * *

It was early that third day that a scream ran through the Manor. A scream of sorrow and sadness. A scream for a missing love. A scream of guilt.

Piper bolted up at the sound that had suddenly awakened her. Getting up quickly she ran down the hall to her sisters' room. Finding Prue sitting on the edge of her bed hugging her legs tight to her chest, much as Phoebe had done many nights before. Sitting up beside her Piper pulled her into a hug, just holding her and letting her know that she was there for her. She didn't say a word, she knew that when Prue was ready to talk to her she would.

"P..P..Pip..Piper."

"Sshhh honey it's ok, I got you."

"Ph..Phoebe."

"I know Prue. We'll get her back."

"N..N.no. I..I could fe..feel her pa..pain." Prue tried to compose herself but she couldn't

Piper didn't know what to say to that. How could Prue fell Phoebes pain? They had all become closer but not that close, that could fell each others pain.

After several minutes of crying into Pipers arms Prue pulled back slightly and rested her head on Pipers shoulder.

"Prue what did you see?"

Prue waited a few seconds before she answered. "I saw that night. Just as Grams told us. Oh God Pipe,r I was so scared. I lost my baby sister. It was all my fault."

"Prue no. It was not your fault. You read what the book said. There was no way you could have gone against him and won. He was to strong and to fast."

"I should have protected her. Just like now." Preu felt teh guolt stream through her

"Prue what is going on now has nothing to do with you. We didn't know what was happening. _'They'_ should have said something. They knew that we were getting stronger. They could have, no they _should have_ told us."

"Piper. I'm scared. What if …"

"Prue don't even think it let alone say it. We _will_ get her back."

"Piper he was so." Prue started again

"Sshhh don't think about it honey." Piper said as she rubbed her hand over Prues arm.

Once Piper had calmed Prue down, they cuddled up on her bed trying to get back to sleep. Though the coming day and the following night had them wondering and thinking too much for sleep to overcome them.

"Piper." Prue said quietly breaking the silence

"Yeah."

"I could hear her calling for us." Prue whispered quietly.

"What did she say?" Piper asked. Though she somehow felt that she already knew that answer.

"I love you." Prue answered with a new tear escaping down her face.

Piper pulled her sister close to her as they eventually drifted off to sleep together. With the worry of the coming day. A day they would get their sister back.


	10. Chapter 10

"Baron."

"I know."

"They will be here soon. What do you wish me to do with the witch?"

"Leave her there. They will go to her, and we will be waiting."

"May I ask a favour Baron?"

"The answer is yes. Draylord. Once I have their powers she is yours." He said with no emotion. "Consider it my gift, for your continued loyalty."

"Thank you your excellence." He smiled evilly as he exited the throne room of the Baron of Darkness. As the door closed behind him his smile sneered. "I would have anyway Baron." He said as he left for another portion of the Barons lair.

* * *

Piper paced back and forth through the kitchen waiting for Prue to come back from the Wicca store. There were a few ingredients that they were missing in order for their spell to work. Grams had told them what to expect once they got down there, they both agreed that for Phoebe they would go through the Source himself if it meant getting her back.

Piper finally sat in the lounge chair in the solarium for she knew that if she kept pacing she would just make herself get further agitated. As she sat there she rested her head against the back and thought of the nightmare that she had also had that early morning. Right before Prue had woken her.

She remembered the screams coming from her sisters as Grams tried to get through the bedroom door. She recalled the fear in Prues voice when she screamed out Phoebes name. She remembered the loss she felt when Phoebe was gone. The fear of never getting her back. The scared look on Prues face when she tried to comfort her. She recalled how Phoebe looked when Grams finally brought her home. Phoebe was small for her age to begin with, but then, she looked so helpless with her clothes bagging around her, and her tears running down her dirty face. The fear in her eyes when Grams took her to her room. She wouldn't go in. She screamed so loud, Piper thought that the neighbours three blocks over could hear her, but somehow Prue and herself had convinced her that it was ok, she was safe.

_"Don't worry Phoebe. Prue and I'll be right beside you. Nothing will ever hurt you again. I promise."_

_"Pwomise." Phoebe said with tears still running down her face._

_Prue picked up Phoebe in her arms as Phoebe rested her head against her big sisters shoulder. "I promise my sweet girl. I'll never let anyone take you from me again." She told her sister as the three of them made their way slowly into Phoebes room._

_Curling up together they eventually found themselves fast asleep._

* * *

Prue walked up the steps to the Manor carrying the last of the supplies that they would need to cast the spell that would take them to Phoebe and then return. As well as return those that were taken back home.

As she walked through to the back of the Manor she was curious to not find Piper waiting for her. Reaching the kitchen and finding no Piper she started to get worried. She turned to a soft cry coming from the solarium. Making her way quickly there she found Piper tossing in a fitful sleep, crying softly out for Phoebe.

Taking a deep breath Prue sat down beside her sister. Gently shaking her so not to startle her from the nightmare that Prue knew she must have been having. "Piper."

"No Phoebe. Its ok."

"Piper!" Prue said again trying to wake her sister

Opening her eyes slightly, Piper looked up at Prue through the tears that had started to well in her eyes. "Prue?" she said as she leaned into the open arms of her big sister. Relishing in the love that she found there.

"Piper it's ok. We'll get her back."

"She was so scared Prue."

Prue looked down at Piper somewhat confused.

"I saw her. I remembered what happened that night, and the night that Grams brought her back. She was so scared. You picked her up and promised that no one would ever take her away again. She looked into your eyes with such trust and love. We both promised her she would always be safe with us around. Oh god Prue we failed her."

Prue held her sister close to her as she tried her best to give her comfort "No Piper we didn't. We will get her back and we will vanquish this Nofastra. He won't hurt anymore children; the way he has hurt Phoebe."

* * *

As midnight drew nearer they prepared for what they had to do. Setting up the candles in a sacred circle they both sat in the middle holding hands. Placed between them was a picture of Phoebe.

Prue looked over at Piper and for a minute they locked eyes in understanding. Then they both closed their eyes and recited the spell that their Grams had written all those years before. Once again to save the youngest Warren witch.

_"Through this moon we find a new._

_A family affair, a bond we share._

_Take us to the one we love._

_And to those in the deepest despair."_

The candles flared brighter as each word was spoken. Repeating it again the flames grew taller, brighter, but not hotter. Suddenly in a flash the two sisters found themselves in a dark tunnel, surrounded only by torches to light their way.

Prue quickly stepped forward and started down the dark passages of the prison. She could hear the sounds of children crying. As she approached one door she flung it open with her power to find a small girl inside. Curled up in the corner clutching her blanket. The image before her reminded her of Phoebe. The same brown curls and the same big brown eyes. The two strangers locked eyes as Prue approached her.

"Hi. What's your name?" Prue bent down to the little girl that curled up more in the corner. Prue could see that she was not really afraid of her and Piper.

"Alex." She said softly, as she pulled herself into the corner.

"Well, my names Prue and this is my sister Piper."

Alex turned to look past Prue and looked up at Piper. There was something about these two women that she found familiar. "Are you looking for Phoebe?"

Prue turned and looked up at Piper, before turning back to Alex. "Alex. How did you know we were looking for Phoebe?"

Alex stared up at her before reaching her small hand forward to her face. Touching it softly she ran her hand over Prues check. "You wook wike her." She said quietly

Prue took the girls small hand in hers and held it to her face.

"Alex do you know where Phoebe is?" Piper said from behind Prue.

"They took her away."

"Where?" Prue asked

"I'm not sure. He took her to another place, in the tunnels."

Prue stood up and shared a look with Piper behind her. "Piper take Alex and see how many of the children you can find."

"Prue where are you going?" Ppier asked her older sister not wanting to risk getting seperated

"I'm going to find our sister." Prue said as she stalked out to of the small cell.

"Prue." Piper called after her

Turning towards Piper Prue could almost see the fear in her eyes. "Piper we'll find her, I promise. Now go and help the other kids." Prue told her with love in her eyes. She didn't want the children to suffer because they came looking for Phoebe.

Sje looked down once again to the small child before her, "Alex, can you help Piper with the children?" Prue asked

Alex looked from Prue to Piper. then back to Prue again. "Yes."

"Ok sweetie. You go help Piper with the other children, " Prue looked at PIper, "and I'm going to look for Phoebe."

"I can help."

"No honey. I need you to help Piper." Prue said as she once again kneeled in front of the little girl.

Alex llooked at Prue with understanding beyond her years. She turned and took Piper by the hand and led her out of the cell.

Piper followed the small girl in front of her, as she led her down the dimly lit passage. Seeing where Alex was leading her Piper paused a minute when she noticed a door to her right slightly ajar. Taking a hesitant step towards the door, she then felt Alex pull her towards her. "Alex what?"

"You can't go in there." she spoke quietly

"Why not?"

"That belongs too him."

Piper looked at the small girl in front of her. "The Baron of Darkness?"

"Yes. That room is forbidden." She said in a hushed whisper, almost afraid if he heard her he would punish her.

Piper looked again at the door that was ajar. Taking her chances she once again stepped forward.

"Piper!" Alex called out softly.

"It's ok Alex. I have something special in mind for the Baron." She said winking at the small girl in front of her.

Piper stepped into the room and found it dark. She could feel the darkness in the air around her, but there was something else. Something was wrong. Scanning the room she soon found what she feared. Walking a bit further forward, she knelt down beside the ash. Running her fingers through it lightly she wondered what it was.

"The Baron."

Piper spun around at the sound of the small voice behind her.

"What?"

"The Baron. He had lots of bad people here."

"Alex are you saying that someone here killed him?" Piper asked the small child before her.

"I heard fighting from here."

"Alex. Where is Phoebe?"

"I don't know, but I saw her with him."

"Him? Who is him honey?" Piper almost pleaded.

"The Master."

"The Master?" Piper was now more confused. acording to Grams it was the Baron or Nofastra that was the leader.

"Yes. Master Garlock." She stated as she looked at Piper with new fear in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Piper stepped closer to Alex as she saw the fear in her eyes. It was a fear that made Pipers heart cry out for the small girl before her. Taking her in her arms she held her close, letting the girl cry out her tears.

"Alex? Who is Garlock?" she asked gently

Alex sniffed back her tears as she looked at Piper. "He's the Master of the pits."

"The pits?"

"Uhhuh. He's the one that makes us work in the black dirt. We shovel it and they take it to the furnaces. Its vewy hot in there."

"Is that where you met Phoebe?" Piper asked with a smile, knowing that her sister would be drawn to Alex, or any child.

"Yeah. She was protecting us. I don't think he likes Phoebe very much."

"Why do you say that Alex?"

"She hurt him."

"She hurt the Garlock?"

"Yeah, he was going to hurt Billy."

"Who is Billy?" Piper asked even though she really just wanted to know what happened with her sister.

"He's my fwiend. We stopped shoveling cause we were waiting for the little car to come back. We didn't mean to stop working, but we had no where to put the dirt." She started to cry again at the memory.

"Oh sweetie." Piper pulled her into a hug.

After a few more minutes of tears Piper stood up and took Alex by her hand and led her out of the room.

"Piper?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are you a witch?"

The question startled Piper at first before she looked down at Alex. "Why do you ask that Alex?"

"Cause my Mummy is a witch."

"She is?"

"Yeah. She tells me stories about three witches that will one day save us all from the bad men."

"Well can you keep a secret?"

Alex nodded her head.

"Well My sisters and I are those three witches." Piper told her giving her a little wink.

"Really?" she asked in surprise as she looked up at Piper with her eyes wide

"Really"

"I always thought Mummy made them up."

"No we're real" Piper said with a smile. "But we are also a secret. Can you keep a secret?"

"I won't tell. I pwomise."

"Good girl. Now can you help me open these doors and let the children out?" Piper asked. She wanted to know what happened to Phoebe but she couldn't bring herself to make Alex go through that memory.

Piper had seen the keys in the Barons room and handed them to Alex who quietly started to open the doors, letting out the frightened children that were there. Soon the whispers started as they watched Piper opening the doors without keys. Blowing the door apart and finding more children inside. Soon all the children that where there all stood around together as Piper approached them. One small boy about seven stepped forward beside Alex.

"How do you know Phoebe?" he asked Piper yet she could hear the strength of a child that wanted to protect his friend.

"She's my sister." Piper told him as she bent down.

"She saved me." He stated

"She did? Then you must be Billy." She stated, remembering Alex's story. "I'm Piper." She said offering him her hand.

Taking Pipers hand in his he shock it.

"Billy how did Phoebe save you? What happened to her?"

Billy looked to the ground before he looked up again at Piper. "The Master whipped her."

Piper gasped at the words that he spoke.

"He **what**?" Prue called out.

Piper turned around quickly she looked up into the now angry eyes of her oldest sister. As Billy stepped back a little frightened.

"Billy it's ok. That's my other sister Prue." Piper told him so the boy would no longer be frightened.

"He was going to beat me cause we stopped working. then Phoebe came over to him and knocked him down with her shovel. She told him to leave us alone. That was when he had his guards take her to the pole. He whipped her until the Baron came and stopped him."

"And then what happened?" Prue asked gentler as she bent down next to Piper.

"They put her in a small cage and had her hanging in it for a few more days. We were aloud to take her food and water twice a day. It so hot in there."

"Thank you Billy. That was very brave of you to talk to us about that." Prue said with a reassuring smile.

"Are you going to save us?" Came a small voice in the back followed then by more small voices asking the same question.

"Yes. We are." Piper said standing back up taking Alex's hand in hers. "Ok kids we need you to stand as close together as you can ok?"

The kids all closed in together as Piper led Alex towards the group.

"Can't I stay?" she looked up to them pleading.

"No honey, it's too dangerous. And I bet that your Mummy is very worried about you."

"And my big sisters." She said looking down to the floor a small tear once again escaping.

Piper took her chin in her hand and looked at her. "I bet they are too. Just as much as we miss Phoebe."

"But they don't want me there."

"Oh honey sure they do." Prue said as she looked at the girl

Alex just stood there looking at the ground.

"Well I can tell you that they love you very much. And when you're not there they feel like part of their own world is missing." Piper told the broken girl in front of her

"Are you sure?"

"I know it."

Prue watched as Piper spoke quietly to Alex. She could hear some of the words and knew that Piper was speaking from her heart, from her own experience, she spoke for both of them.

Standing back up Piper reached back and took Prues hand in hers. Prue gave her hand a little squeeze of reassurance as they pulled out the spell that their Grams had used over twenty years ago, to save innocent children.

_As you travel back to your homes_

_No more a memory of what you saw._

_May the power of love take you back;_

_Back to your homes, to your family and friends._

They repeated the spell a few more times as a golden glow spun around each child, returning them to their homes, to their families. The only thing they would remember would be that a bad man had taken them. They wouldn't remember any more, not even who had saved them.

* * *

They moved quickly and silently through the pits. They had succeeded where others before them had failed. He led the small group to the far reaches of the pits, before descending further down. He could hear Draylords foot falls behind him as he turned to make sure that he was still carrying his final prize. He looked up at the still form of the witch slung over Draylords massive shoulders. He wasn't a very big person but his strength was ten times that of a man three times his size.

At first she had struggled against them. She was scared when they had first entered her cell. She remembered what happened last time that Draylord had entered her cell and was not ready for another round. It had been two days since the last one and she prayed silently that there would be no more. However, when she saw Garlock standing behind him she got even more scared. As they took her from her cell, she had fought as much as she could before Draylord had backhanded her enough to daze her. Now as she slowly focused on her surroundings she realized that she was back in the pits, as the heat once again invaded her body.

"Here." Garlock motioned towards another passage, before they turned towards it.

They walked into another room as Draylord dropped Phoebe, unceremoniously, on the floor. Once again binding her wrists to the shackles to the wall.

"Well Garlock. You did it."

"Yes, he was a fool. He trusted to many people and never finished what he should have done so many years ago. I told him then who she was, but he would not listen. There is no magic in her he said. I tried to tell him that she was one of them."

"Well the prophecy was that they would kill him." Draylord said with a smug smile.

"And in the end I guess they did. Even if it was me that made his ultimate demise a reality."

"They are coming you know that right?" Draylord looked at his friend

"Let them. When they find her, there will be nothing but skin and bones for them to take home. I will not wait to kill her and give them a chance to save her and kill me."

"I hear a but coming my friend."

"Yes you do. I will keep her alive long enough that I may feel the revenge that those witches instilled into me over 100 yrs ago. I will make her feel the pain that I had, when they tried to kill me as well."

"A favour my friend. May I also have my own little fun with her? You remember she was my favorite all those years ago." he spoke as she cast a glance to the ground at Phoebe

"Yes I do, and you shall. For like the Baron said, loyalty shall be rewarded." Garlock said as his laugh echoed through out the pits. "Now. Shall we get them back to work before they think we have lost our touch."

"Agreed. May I have a few minutes with our new friend?"

"Of course, but do not break her yet. I still need her to work in the pits."

"I would never think of denying you that pleasure." He said as he turned and looked down on Phoebe. "Now witch. Where was I?"

Garlock at first watched with joy as Draylord picked her up and placed her in the shackles that were higher from the ground. Leaving her hanging there like a rag doll. He smiled at each hit that she took, and he could smell her blood. Leaving the room and closing the door behind him he knew that he would triumph over them.

From the far end of the pits TJ could see the figures moving across the low walkway. She could see that Draylord was carrying a small figure over his shoulder but could not see who it was. Her thoughts drew to her friend that she had not seen in at least three maybe four days. She watched as they moved deeper into the pits. Then she saw them disappear behind another door.

"Get back to work!" came the voice beside her, as she turned and went back to shoveling the coal. Though her thoughts never left the site of Draylord and Garlock heading to a room that she knew usually spelt trouble. She had seen them take many a slave into that very room. Some she noticed; never came out.

* * *

Prue and Piper walked with caution down the faintly lit passages. From what the kids had told them they had to find Phoebe and fast. Piper had told Prue what Alex had told her about Phoebe and their new demon.

"Prue?"

"I know Piper. And we'll get her in time." Prue replied as she gave Pipers hand a reassuring squeeze.

As they approached the door before them they heard it to start to open. Quickly ducking in behind an opened alcove they stayed hiddne enough that they could see and hear what was been spoken.

"So you mean to tell me that Garlock killed the Baron?"

"I saw it myself. Turned him into nothing but dust."

"Wow. So what's with the woman?"

"Not sure. Someone said she was a witch."

"She didn't look to hot."

"I think Draylord had some fun with her." He laughed

"Oh."

"Yeah, if you get my meaning."

The conversation continued down the passages as Prue and Piper over heard them. Sharing a look, the two sisters knew what they needed to do. Making their way out of the alcove the opened the door before them and entered the heat of the pits. Not knowing what they would find there, only that they had to find Phoebe and fast.


	12. Chapter 12

TJ watched as someone she had never seen approached her. To TJ she seemed a little on edge, but there was something else, something that TJ noticed. Stepping up to the girl that almost passed her she stood in front of her, pulling her to one side, "Are you crazy?"

"What?"

"If they see you just wandering around like that you are going to get caught." TJ looked around with caution

"I uummm, I was heading over there."

"You're new here aren't you?"

"Umm no. I've been here awhile."

"Right, and that is why your cloths are still clean and not torn."

Looking down at her cloths she cursed herself for not thinking that people there would be filthy dirty and their cloths ripped.

"Ok look I have a feeling that I can trust you, I'm not really a slave. I came here looking for my sister, and to help everyone else here get home."

"I figured that you didn't belong. What's your sisters' name? Maybe I can help you."

"Phoebe. My name is Piper."

TJ looked at the woman in front of her in surprise. "I can't help you Piper."

"Wait no. You know her I can tell. I saw the look on your face when I said her name."

"Sure I know her, but I haven't seen her in over three days."

"Well she is not out there." Piper said pointing to the door that her and Prue came in. "We just looked in every cell out there and she is no where to be found. We found the children and they said they thought a guy named Garlock took her."

TJ look at Piper with fear in her eyes. A fear that did not go unnoticed by Piper.

"You have seen her. Where is she?" Piper could feel the panic rising inside of her. She had to use all her will power not to shake the woman before her, as she stood there silent.

"I saw them take her down there." TJ pointed to the passage that she had seen Garlock and Draylord take earlier. She had seen Garlock come out, but it was several minutes after that that Draylord made an appearance.

Piper looked in the direction that the woman was pointing and saw that Prue was fairly close to passage entrance. They had decided that the best way to find Phoebe would be to split up. Taking TJ by the hand she pulled her after her. On her way to get her sister back.

* * *

Prue walked through the slaves as if she was one of them, picking up a shovel along the way to help her blend in even more. She looked at every face that she passed in hopes that one of them was Phoebe. She noticed someone watching her from a distance but made no move to approach them. She just wanted to find Phoebe and then go home.

As she turned she looked up into the dirty faces of several men. "Are you lost Miss?"

"Uh, no. I was just."

"Just what? Just wandering around as the rest of us slave away in this hole?"

"No it's not like that." Prue tried to explain as she tried not to draw attention to herself.

"Well by the looks of you, you've been doing just that. You're not even dirty in the least bit." One said as he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go." Prue said with determination in her voice.

"Oh, a bit fiesty aren't we." Another said as the one who grabbed her pushed her to the ground.

Prue looked up at them, they had left her no other choice. With the flick of her wrist two of them went flying across the pit area. Causing the others to step back.

"Now, I'm just here looking for my sister Phoebe. If anyone has seen her please just tell me where she is. Then we can all get out of here." She ordered as she stood back up and dusted the coal off her clothes.

"Why should we help you? It was because of her that I got this." One man said from behind the crowd. Stepping forward he pulled his shirt over his head and turned so that Prue could see his scars.

"Come on Mike. You know that was not her fault. That was Garlock and the Baron."

"Maybe, but I got what was rightfully hers."

"She was helping the kids and you know it. She stood up to that little... Well you know what I mean Miss." The man who grabbed her finished as he turned to Prue. "No one ever did that before. We all just watched as she did it. That's a very brave sister you have."

"Thank you." Prue acknowledge the mans gratitude. She turned to the one named Mike, "Look I'm sorry that that happened to you, but please, I just need to find her, Then with her help you can all go home." Prue pleaded as she looked at the man that she could tell had been whipped.

"Prue?"

"Here Piper." Prue said as she watched her sister come through the crowd, pulling a woman behind her.

"Are you ok?" Piper cast a glance at the men around her sisrer

"Yeah, the gentleman and I just had a little miss understanding." Prue told her though not taking her eyes off the woman with her sister.

"Prue this is. Oh. I don't even know your name."

"TJ, and I understand that you are looking for Phoebe."

"Yes."

"TJ. This is my other sister Prue."

"You have two sisters?" she looked at Piper almost knowingly

"Yeah, and another one, that we would dearly like to get back." Prue said a bit irritated that this woman was not helping them.

"I'm sorry I was just not expecting that."

"Can we finish this some other time. Do you know where she is or should we look on our own? I don't want to delay much more and I don't feel like drawing more attention to ourselves here." Prue started

"I saw Garlock and Draylord taking someone down there. " she pointed towards the back of the pits, "It could be her. Try the first door to the right."

Piper looked to TJ and said a grateful thank you. As Prue and her made there way down the passage that TJ had pointed out. Further down they saw the door that TJ had told them to try. Running towards it they would never be prepared for what they would find on the other side.

* * *

Draylord closed the door and left Phoebe lying on the floor. He knew he wouldn't need the shackles this time; he had won. She would be his now as lay in the corner with her knees pulled closed to her chest as she cried ike a lost child. The blood ran down her face, but the pain that was there she could not feel. She couldn't feel anything. All she felt was the emptiness, as his words echoed through her mind.

_"Your sisters will never find you. You will be here with me forever." He repeated over and over as he struck her._

The tears ran down her face as she started to believe what he was saying. It had been days now she knew that much. Where were they? Why hadn't they come for her?

She tried to hold in the cough that she felt coming through her throat. Yet the pain of that one small action she knew would cause her even more pain. As she eventually lost the battle and the cough shacked her body as she lay on her side and prayed that her sisters would find her soon.

* * *

Without even slowing down as they ran, Prue didn't even look at Piper as they approached the door. Waving her hand through the air, the door went flying inwards. As they continued down the passage and broke through the threshold they both nearly stopped in their tracks immediately at the site that lay before them. Though quickly recovering, they approached their small treasure that lay there beaten and bloodied.

"Oh God. Phoebe." Piper cried out as she saw the state her sister was in.

As Piper lay her hand on Phoebes knee she almost cried more as her sister pulled away from her touch.

"Phoebe. Honey?" Prue said as she too tried to reach out to their sister, only to have her again pull away from them.

"Prue what are we going to do? We need her to say the spell." Piper spoke in a panic though keeping her eye on her broken sister

"I don't know Piper, though now that the Baron has already been vanquished maybe we don't need the spell."

"Prue you know as well as I do that there is a very good chance that this Garlock has taken the Baron's powers. In which case we sill need the spell."

"Ok then, what I'm about to do is going to hurt me as much as it will hurt her and probably you." Prue said as she made her way once again to Phoebe.

Wrapping her arms around her baby sister she held her close as Phoebe immediately started to kick and scream.

"You know at this rate you two are going to have everyone down here." A voice came from behind them.

"TJ what are you doing down here?" Piper looked up at the woman at the door.

"Piper I knew that you may need my help." She bent down to Phoebe and Prue, who still held her tight trying to quieten her.

"Prue. May I?" TJ asked

Prue looked at the stranger with hesitation before turning Phoebe over to her.

TJ held Phoebe and whispered softly to her. There was something about the way that TJ was holding and talking to Phoebe that Prue found it almost mesmerizing. She watched as Phoebe slowly calmed down and curled up into TJ's arms.

"Phoebe. You need to go to your sisters now." She said as she gently moved Phoebe onto Prues lap.

"What did you do?" Prue said surprised that a stranger was able to calm down her hysterical sister. Something she was always able to do.

"It was a trick I learned from my mother. I know who you three are. That was why I was so surprised in the pits. I knew that Phoebe would pull back from you., but I had to help her as she had helped so many others. I have to go. They still do not suspect that you are here. We will try and keep them from here as long as we can. Usually Draylord leaves his victims alone for a few days before coming back for more. Hopefully that will give you time to write your spell." She told them as she stood and headed for the now open door. "It will also give you time to find each other again." She added as she walked out the door.

Prue held Phoebe close to her has her baby sister cuddled into her arms and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Prue what did they do to her?" Piper asked as she sat beside her sister and rested her hand on Phoebes back.

"I don't know Piper but we have to help her through this."Prue answered as she looked down at her youngest sister.

Piper looked to her baby sister and ran her hand over her hair. Before bending over and placing a kiss on the top of her forehead. "I love you Phoebe." She said as she too cuddled into Prue closing her eyes as tiredness overcame her.

* * *

Draylord paced back and forth. He could feel that something was not right, he had for the past two hours. He had thought of her often and how he would break her. First Garlock wanted his turn. Having her work the pits was a perfect idea. Use her more to break her spirit, yet somehow Draylord knew that that would not work with her. She needed more persuading then that.

He started to make his way down to the lower levels, and the passage that led him to her. He was not sure what it was about her that drew him to her in the first place, but now that she was his he would not let her go.

He turned down the passage that led to her cell, but somehow the site before him enraged him with such anger he almost could not see straight. Turning back to the pits he raced to the middle level with the rage building in him with each step. Finding the target of his rage he grabbed a hold of TJ and spun her around.

"WHERE IS SHE!"


	13. Chapter 13

"TJ we can't stay here." Prue told her

"Come on we have a place to hide you until Phoebe is feeling better."

Prue stood up, careful not disturb the sleeping sister in her arms. With Piper right beside her she followed the slaves from the cell they were in further down the passage. Finding a part of the pits that had been long abandon they settled into an old cell that the slaves had set up for them with blankets, food and water.

"Sorry it's all we could come up with."

"It's ok. Thank you." Piper said with gratitude.

Prue gently laid Phoebe on the small bed that was also there. Covering her with a blanket she brushed the hair from her face before giving her a soft kiss on the top of her forehead. "I love you sweetie. Rest now."

Prue turned back to TJ and found that the others had all gone back to the pits.

"Prue I still think we should go home, and have Leo look at her. We can come back when she's better."

"Piper I will not leave these people here to suffer any more and Phoebe would not want us to either."

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." Piper sighed in defeat. As she made her way to Phoebe and sat beside her sleeping sister.

"TJ. You made a comment earlier about knowing who we were." Prue asked the woman before her.

"You're the Charmed Ones."

"And you know this.."

"I too am a witch." She said before Prue could finish her question. "When I first met Phoebe in my cell I did not let on that I was. Some people aren't exactly open about the idea of real witches, and then I didn't realize who she was. Until I saw Piper, and she introduced me to you. It was the only explanation. Three sisters and you two had to have come here on your own."

"So when you helped Phoebe you.."

"I was using my power. I can help heal the mind. I have the ability to enter a persons thoughts and get them to see the truth. I told her to remember your love. He was using that against her. Telling her that you had left her here. I can also see future events. Not that far into the future, more like what is going to happen with in a certain amount of time. It's not my strongest power"

"Oh my god." Prue said not wanting that see that a person would make her sister think they would leave her there

"I think we got to her just in time. If he was to get at her again I honestly think she would have believed it and they would have broken her spirit."

"Thank you." Prue looked at the woman before her

"No thanks needed. I was doing my job as a witch. I would like to tell you one thing."

"Oh." Piper perked up. She had been listening to the conversation, but until now had not said anything.

"You said that you wanted to take her to Leo."

"He's our whitelighter." Piper explained.

"I figured. But he can not help her."

"What!? Why?" Prue asked almost harshly.

"Because Phoebe was not hurt by a demon."

"Excuse me. It was a demon that took her in the first place."

"I know, and the punishment she received from Garlock he can heal. What Draylord did to her he can not heal."

"Why not?" Piper asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Draylord is human."

"**WHAT?!"** the both yelled out.

"He's human. He was kidnapped as a child. Rumour has it that Garlock took a liking to the small child and raised him as his own. As Garlock was high up and close to the Baron, he too helped raise him. The Baron was like an uncle to him. They let him have free reign amongst the cells and the other slaves. I remember him from last time. By then he was about 18-19. I remember him always going after this same small little girl."

"Phoebe." Piper said quietly as she ran her hand protectively over her sleeping sisters' head.

"Yes I believe now that is who it was. It would seem that no matter what she did he would find some excuse to hit her. Then when the two ladies saved us, he was in her cell when one of them throw him against the wall."

"Grams." Prue said. "And now he wants revenge."

"Or just to pick up where he left off."

"TJ. How is that you remember the last time that you were here? Grams said that none of the children would remember." Piper asked

"We didn't. Until we got here. For me it came back that day. For others it took a few more days. I guess coming back reversed the spell."

"So then when we do this we need to use some of the same words that Grams used so that the ones that are not witches won't remember." Piper said more to herself then anyone.

"Look I gotta get back before they miss me. You'll be safe here. I'll come back with more food and water, and if I can't someone will."

"Thank you again TJ." Prue said giving her hand a slight squeeze of appreciation.

"It's my pleasure. It gives me a chance to help the Charmed Ones." She turned and left them on their own.

* * *

_She called out into the darkness but she received no answer. As she stumbled through the dark passages she could barely see what was in front of her. She walked with her hand on the wall for guidance. She found herself in another small room when she heard the door slam closed behind her. Turning quickly she could make out a figure before her. He looked so big, and yet small at the same time. She stepped back not sure who it was, but he only stepped forward to her. Eventually she had her back to the wall and she realized that she was trapped, as he reached out and grabbed her by her neck. Holding her against the wall. He bent forward and she looked into his eyes, she could see through to his evil soul as he squeezed the life from her body. As she gasped for breath she called for the one person that had always protected her._

_"Prue." She called out again, as she had many times before._

_"She can't help you know Phoebe. She has left you here with me. She left you here to die."_

_"No! **PRUE.** Please." She called out again. "I love you." She whispered out as her body went limp in his hand._

Prue woke at the sound of her name. Gently pulling Phoebe close to her on the bed she held her baby sister.

"I'm here Phoebe. I'm right here. He can't hurt you anymore." She comforted her sister when she caught Piper eyes from across the room.

"She just started to toss and turn. Then she called out for you."

"Oh Piper I hate this. What did he do to her?"

"I don't know Prue but together we will fix this and end it." Piper said with determination.

Phoebe opened her eyes and bolted away from Prues loving touch. She looked around her at first and then she locked eyes with Prue.

Neither sister moved for they were all afraid of something in their own way. Then Phoebe moved forward and hugged Prue around her neck as her tears ran down her face.

"You came." She whispered.

"Of course I did sweetie. We both would never let you go."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Prue said as she held her crying sister, as Piper came over and joined in their hug.

After several minutes Phoebe pulled back and rested her head against Prues shoulder. With one hand clutching Pipers hand and the other holding on to Prue. Phoebe sat like that afraid that if she moved they would go away.

Prue sat with one arm around her sister, protectively, as Phoebe rested on her shoulder.

"I remember everything." Phoebe whispered out.

"Try not to think about it honey." Piper told her.

"I remember going home with Grams and you two were there crying."

"We loved you and we missed you." Prue said

"We love you." Piper corrected her sister.

"I remember as a child after, that I would follow you two everywhere. I was afraid to be alone. It was just a feeling that I had. Now I know why."

"I remember that. I always thought that you were just being a pain in the butt. I remember now that I too had a feeling that something was just different somehow." Prue recalled.

"I guess Grams spell is wearing off us too." Piper added.

"Phoebe are you ok? Really?" Prue looked down at her sister.

"I am now."

"Phoebe he didn't?" Piper couldn't bring herself to say it.

"No, but I think eventually he would have." Phoebe said softly as new tears welled in her eyes as she recalled the things he said and the beaten she had taken. "He said that next time we would really have some fun. I knew what he meant."

"Ok Phoebe we got you now. That will never happen as long as I'm here." Prue said protectively, pulling her closer to her.

The remainder of the day they sat in the old cell. Phoebe fell asleep a few times and always waking with a start. Either Prue or Piper would be there for her when she did, as the other kept an eye on the entrance to the older section of the pits. TJ never came back to them but one of the others did. Bringing them more food and water.

* * *

"What do you mean the little brats are gone?" Garlock yelled at the man before him.

"They're gone. Not a single trace of anyone out there."

"They're here father." Draylord said as he dragged TJ behind him.

"What are you doing? And what do you mean they are here. They can not be here yet. There is no way that they would have figured it out that quickly. And what is she doing here."

"I tend to make an example out of her."

"Uh. Yes. Use her to get the others to tell us where they are? But why not just use Phoebe. They will not hid for long themselves with their baby sister on the pole."

"She is gone." Draylord said quietly knowing what his father would now do.

"_SHE IS **WHAT!!"**_

"She is gone. That is why I've taken this one. She was a friend of hers. She will not let her friend suffer."

"I have taught you well my son. Go. Find me those witches."

* * *

Phoebe was lying on the bed with her head on Pipers lap, while Prue kept an eye on the entrance. Piper absently ran her hand through Phoebes hair, as she starred down at her baby sister. They never said anything they just looked into each other's eyes. They were torn from their gaze as

Prue entered the cell with one of the slaves behind her. "We have a problem." she said as she looked adt her sisters

"What?" Piper asked with concern as she helped Phoebe sit up.

"Draylord went to your cell and found you missing. He was really PO'd. He practically ran from the passage and up to the upper level."

"Oh god no. Not TJ." Phoebe said before he could finish.

"Yeah. He took her somewhere, no ones knows where."

Slowly standing to her feet Phoebe made a weak step forward before she almost lost her balance from the pain that shot through her ribs.

"Whoa Phoebs. Take it easy." Piper told her as she grabbed on to her arm

"I can't let another suffer because of me." Phoebe looked up at the man before them, an unspoken message sent through the air. For before her was Mike. The man that received the end of her whipping so many days before.

"Ok, but first we have to figure out this spell. And then we go get TJ and get rid of these jokers once and for all." Prue said with new determination. Not only had this man hurt her baby sister, he was now using one of her friends to draw them out.

"I already have one." Phoebe said as she took another step towards the door. Though still shaky it was better then the last one, as she slowly made her way back to the pits.

* * *

"Everyone listen up. I will whip this witch until someone tells me where Phoebe is and the two that are helping her. Once I am done with this one I will take one of you at random and start again. I want her at my feet or step forward and tell me where I can find them." he raised his hand back and snapped the whip forward striking TJ in the back. Though unlike Phoebe, she screamed out as the thin leather broke her skin.

"Don't tell them. They can help us." TJ called out before the whip came down again.

Phoebe heard the sound of the whip and the scream of her friend, as she tried to quicken her pace. She stumbled a few times but her sisters caught her before she fell. Running into the pit area, she saw TJ attached to the pole that she herself was on not that many days before and her heart went out to her new friend.

Stepping closer she was about to step forward but Prue grabbed a hold of her arm to stop her. Phoebe looked at her sister and just looked at her.

"Prue let me go. I have to do this."

"Phoebe." She started to protest but she let go of her sisters' arm. There was sometihng in her sisters eyes that let her know she knew what she was doing.

Taking a small step away from her sisters, "Let her go Draylord. It's me that you want." She called out to him

He turned and saw her standing below him. Behind her, he gathered were her sisters. "So you came to watch your friend die did you?"

"No actually I came to watch you die."

"Brave words." Came a voice from behind them. Turning Phoebe could see Garlock standing on the overhead walkways. "Kill her son."

"My pleasure father." He answered as he stepped close to Phoebe before stopping first. "No first I will break her spirit. As I said I would do twenty years ago." He turned and reacted before Piper or Prue even had a chance to react themselves. Grabbing TJ by the head he quickly snapped it, as Phoebes scream could be heard echoing throughout the pits.


	14. The end

"Noooooo!"

Prue quick regained her thoughts as the woman who had helped them hung lifelessly on the pole. Flicking her wrist she flung Draylord across the pit harder then she had thrown anyone. The impact of him hitting the wall was little relief to her or her sisters, even as she heard the cracking sound of his own neck snapping.

Piper reacting in much the same way as Prue, had frozen the entire pit area including Garlock on the upper walkway. Then taking careful aim she flew her hands out in his direction praying that what she had in mind worked. Within a few seconds later his body exploded into tiny little particles.

Turning to Phoebe, both Prue and Piper noticed that she was not there. At first they panicked and then they saw her. As the pits where also full of good witches, some of them had stepped up to the pole and released TJ from her binds laying her gently on the floor. It was there that Phoebe sat gently rocking back and forth with TJ's head in her arms.

They walked up to the platform and sat beside their sister and her fallen friend. At first no words were spoken. They just placed their own arms around Phoebe. Letting her know that they were there for her.

"She was my friend." She cried out quietly

"We know honey." Prue comforted her the best she could.

"Phoebs, sweetie, we have to finish this. I know this is hard right now, but we have to get these people home before my freeze wears off." Piper said, though kicking herself that she had to say it.

"I can't."

"Yes you can honey. She would want you too. She would not want you to give up like this. She helped us and now we need to help her. Help her get home." Prue said softly

Phoebe bent down and cried even more. How could they ask her to do magic right now? Now, as she sat there holding her dead friend in her arms.

Off in the distance a soft glow shone around the usually darkened pits, a glow that came closer to those on the platform. Prue and Piper looked up and saw what was happening. Prue reached over and tapped Phoebe on the shoulder to get her attention. At first Phoebe shrugged her off, until Piper did the same thing, turning her sister gently to see what was happening.

Phoebe looked up to the bright light that emanated throughout the pits. At first she was a bit scared but then saw something that made her almost smile.

Reaching out to Phoebe on the platform, "Phoebe. You have to leave me. You have to help your sisters help get the others home"

"I can't. It's my fault."

"No Phoebe it's not. He would have found another way to find you. I saw this Phoebe. It was the only way I could protect you and your sisters."

"You had a premonition" Prue stated more then asked

"Yes. I saw this happening. Only it was Phoebe that lay there dead. I had to save her. To preserve the Charmed Ones."

"TJ."

"Phoebe please. Don't cry over me here. I had to do this. It was my destiny. Please, help your sisters and get everyone home"

Phoebe looked up at her friend and gently placed her head on the platform before standing in front of her friend. Reaching out to touch her hand she paused realizing that they would never be able to touch again.

"I love you my friend."

"And I you Phoebe. One day we will see each other again, but until then remember me: but in our own happy times. Not the reason we really became friends." With that she slowly drifted the way she had come and disappeared, leaving the pits once again in the darkened gloom.

Phoebe stood in her spot not moving. She felt two arms on her shoulders as the tears threatened to spill again. Her body hurt, yet she didn't even feel it, she was just numb. Taking her sisters by the hand, Phoebe started to say the spell that she had been working on in her head. She had pieced it together from things that Prue and Piper had said while they were in the cell.

_Return what was taken,_

_Twice in a lifetime._

_No memory shall they have,_

_Of the darkness that surrounds them now_.

She repeated the words with her sisters joining her. Similar to the children a golden glow surrounded each person in the pits. Only this time no matter what would happen, they would never remember what happened to them. For a spell by the power of three was not going to broken without their help.

Soon the only ones left in the pits were a few guards and the sisters. As the freeze wore off, the guards looked around surprised that everyone was gone.

"What the hell?" One called out seeing only the girls standing there.

As another approached them from behind. "Time to die witch." He said as he hit Phoebe on the knee. The same spot he had hit her when she first arrived at the pits.

Phoebe fell to her side as Prue turned on the attacker. Not wasting anytime she flung him across the pit landing in on of the boxcars.

"Oh three points Sis." Piper said as she watched the man fly through the air, though also bending down to Phoebe. "Phoebe..." Piper started as she place her hand on her sisters arm

"**NO** Piper I am **_not ok!"_** Phoebe yelled at her before Piper had a chance to finish her question. "I'm sorry." She said through her tears. All the pain that Draylord had inflicted on her crashed through her body.

Prue continued to throw off demons while Piper checked on Phoebe.

"Piper I could use a little hand here please." As one got a bit to close for her liking.

Piper stood up and froze the next guy that came near them.

The battle ensued with Prue throwing them across the pits as Piper frozen them or exploded them. As their numbers slowly dwindled down they realized that they could not fight the women before them and slowly they retreated into the works of the pit and disappeared.

Watching them retreat Prue and Piper finally bent down to Phoebe who lay still on the platform clutching her knee. They both could see the tears of pain running down her cheeks as she lay there with her eyes closed tightly, trying to block out the pain. Though they both knew that not all her pain was coming from her knee.

"Ok Phoebs lets get you home." Prue said as she carefully picked up her baby sister in her arms.

Prue and Piper said the spell returning them to the Manor. Prue gently laid Phoebe on the couch before heading to the kitchen to get an ice pack.

Piper sat down beside Phoebe when Leo appeared in his traditional soft blue glow.

"Leo?"

"Hi." He said, as he bent down near the couch, holding his hands over Phoebe, getting a soft golden glow he ran his hands over her body.

Prue rushed back into the living room to find Leo healing her sister. "I thought you couldn't heal her?"

"Normally I wouldn't be able to, but they felt that Draylord may have been human at one point, but in the end he was as much a demon as Garlock."

"So you can heal her." Piper asked with caution

"Yes, but there will be some things that will take the two of you to heal." Leo said leaving his sentence unfinished. He knew that they would understand his hidden words.

After thanking Leo, Phoebe drifted to sleep on the couch, with her head lying on Prues lap.

"Look I gotta go. You guys take it easy. And watch out for my little sisters there." Leo said as he orbed out of the room

"We will Leo." Prue told him as she looked down at the sleeping form of her baby sister.

* * *

A scream echoed once again through the walls of the Manor as Prue and Piper ran out of their rooms to the source of the sound. Entering Phoebes room they once again saw her sitting up with her knees tight against her chest.

Once again approaching the bed with caution, as they had for so many nights now. Only this time was different, this time she went to them and did not pull back as she had before.

After three days since returning home, their little sister was slowly over coming her nightmares. Piper held her as Prue sat down beside them and soon all three where back to sleep. The older two holding and protecting the youngest, as they had in the past and will in the future.

The next morning Prue sat there watching Phoebe sleeping. As her baby sister opened her eyes Prue ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head. "Morning sunshine."

"It was all just a nightmare right Prue?" Phoebe asked quietly to her sister.

"Oh honey, I wish I could say yes and make it all go away but I can't."

Phoebe moved closer to her sister and snuggled close to her as new tears ran down her face.

* * *

Prue, Piper and Phoebe were walking through the park a week later. Setting up the picnic that they brought along they sat on the grass enjoying the mid day sun. Sitting there Phoebe, sat watching over at a group of children who had been playing.

"You ok over there Phoebs?" Prue asked as she leaned forward on her elbows looking up at her sister.

"I, um. I'll be right back." She said as she stood up and made her way towards the children.

"Prue where's she going?" Piper asked as she watched her sister

"I don't know." She answered as she too watched her sister move across the park.

Phoebe made her way to the where the children were playing with a soccer ball. She stood and watched as the ball rolled at her feet. Stopping it she started to kick it around her feet. She continued to kick it around when a small girl approached her.

"You want to play?" she asked

"Sure." Phoebe said, "My names Phoebe. What's yours?"

"Alex." The girl replied. "Come on Phoebe you can be on my team."

Phoebe watched after the girl before running after her. There was something in her eyes.

Phoebe joined the kids and the game continued. After an hours play, Phoebe turned to go back to her sisters.

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah Alex."

"Thanks for playing."

"You're welcome. Maybe we can do it again some day."

"Yeah I would like that." She said as she turned and walked back to her family.

Phoebe sat back on the blanket not saying a word to her sisters. She just sat there and watched as the girls and her family left.

"Phoebs?"

"I know her."

"Oh." Piper said looking towards the child

"She was there." Phoebe said quietly

Prue and Piper both looked over at the little girl again when they realized who it was.

Alex turned and saw Phoebe still watching her. She turned to her mother and said something and then ran back towards Phoebe. Wrapping her arms around Phoebes neck. "Thank you."

"No Alex. Thank you. You helped save me."

Alex ran off to rejoin her family.

Phoebe turned back to her sisters as they sat on the blanket. Before either sister could react Phoebe reached forward and pulled them both into a hug.

"Thank you you two. I love you."

"Oh Phoebs we love you too." They both said.

Once again the nightmares of a child were part of the harsh reality of the world. With the help of her sister Phoebe dealt with her reality, and once again good triumphed over evil.


End file.
